


Страницы тёмных снов (Сборник повестей)

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые романы и рассказы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Origins, Romance, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого из нас есть тёмная сторона личности, души, мыслей и чувств. Но всегда ли Тьма — это зло? Ведь она очень многообразна. И уютная ночь, которая дарит счастье любви, и волшебный праздник Нового года, и весёлый бесшабашный Хэллоуин — это тоже Тьма. Так почему бы не пройтись по ещё одной грани Тьмы, где спутниками будут Добровольность, Безопасность, Разумность и полное принятие своего Я?</p><p>Предупреждение: это сборник произведений о БДСМ-Фемдоме. Если вы не поняли, что это такое, то молча идите мимо, чтобы не получить моральную травму. Если не только поняли, но и заинтересовались, то учтите, что ни порнухи, ни даже эротики здесь не будет, потому что речь идёт о психологии и чувствах вышеназванных отношений. И ещё — это только для тех читателей, которым уже исполнилось полных восемнадцать лет.<br/>В интернете первые две повести сборника впервые были опубликованы под именем The_Lady_of_the_Ocean.</p><p>Окончательная авторская редакция от 22.11.2015.</p><p>Chapter 1: Страница 1: Раб своего счастья, Госпожа своей любви<br/>Chapter 2: Страница 2: Мелодии связей<br/>Chapter 3: Страница 3: Ещё один шанс<br/>По одной главе каждой повести, остальное у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/18-t198.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Страница 1: Госпожа своего счастья, Госпожа своей любви

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: каждая повесть — самостоятельное произведение, и с другими никак не связано. Нумерация введена только для того, чтобы закрепить их порядок в сборнике.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот остров создан женщинами, которые любят властвовать, и мужчинами, которым нравятся им подчиняться. На этом острове можно воплотить любую фантазию. Но путь к любви и счастью там не быстрее и не легче, чем в обычном мире. Всем ли хватит сил его пройти?

     На экране настенного телевизора шёл финал чемпионата страны по панкратиону, комментатор умело нагнетал зрительский азарт, но Эрику было не до спортивных страстей. Он оценивающе смотрел на себя в зеркало встроенного платяного шкафа.  
     Двадцать четыре года. Высокий, крепкий, зеленоглазый, черты лица правильные, гармонично сочетают брутальную твёрдость и нежный сладкий соблазн. Тёмно-золотистые волосы волнами спускаются на широкие мощные плечи. Идеальная мускулатура — не перекачан, не тяжёл, но и не хлюпик или заплывающий ранним жирком завсегдатай пивных. Кожа гладкая, словно шёлк, и лишь в центре груди несколько завитков волос да тонкая соблазнительная дорожка от пупка к лобку. Плоский крепкий живот, член большой, горячий и неутомимый, поджарая упругая попка, длинные стройные и крепкие ноги. Всё так, как любят женщины.  
     «Так почему же Госпожа Виолетта не пользуется мной? — размышлял Эрик. — Ей нравятся только брюнеты? Предпочитает девоподобных юношей хрупкого сложения? Или я слишком молод? На тех, кому меньше тридцати, Госпожи нередко вообще не смотрят. Но в доме Хозяйки... Госпожи Ингрид, — поправил себя Эрик, — были рабы на любой вкус. И её собственные, и практиканты со старших курсов Академии Рабов. Почему Госпожа Виолетта остановила свой выбор на мне, вынудила Госпожу Ингрид подарить меня ей, но становиться моей Хозяйкой не хочет?»  
     Эрик отошёл от шкафа к кровати, скрючился на ней, обхватил себя руками за плечи.  
     Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя ненужным, отвергнутым, бесполезным и это было обидно до боли. Нет, не той сладкой и манящей боли, влечение к которой Эрик почувствовал в двенадцать и ради которой в пятнадцать добился зачисления в Академию Рабов. И не той мучительной, которая была в наказаниях. Эрик её ненавидел и боялся, но она приносила искупление, а потому заставляла принимать себя с покорностью и благодарностью.  
     От боли, которую причиняла Виолетта, хотелось повеситься.  
     «Почему она не скажет, что я делаю не так? Ведь Хозяйка должна учить раба выполнять свои прихоти, объяснять установленные ею правила».  
     Когда Эрика на Церемонии Выпуска купила Ингрид ван-Рейгер, то старший раб сразу же дал ему брошюрку с правилами её дома. А на следующий день, когда Эрик успешно сдал по ним экзамен, старший раб передал ему листок со списком обязанностей и сказал, что Хозяйка берёт каждого из рабов в свою спальню один раз в две недели — при условии, что он хорошо выполняет свою работу. Проштрафившийся оставался в одиночестве на месяц, а то и получал усиленное наказание.  
     Когда наступила очередь Эрика ублажать Хозяйку, он в полной мере познал её изощрённую и жестокую фантазию, плакал от боли, страха и унижения, но и блаженство получил сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было. Ингрид полностью освободила его от скопившегося в душе напряжения, чрезмерной психоэмоциональной энергии, дала отдохновение и свободу от себя самого. Следующей встречи с ней Эрик ждал как высшую награду.  
     Так прошло два года. Эрик служил своей Госпоже, безраздельно принадлежал ей и наслаждался этим, ежесекундно видя доказательства своей важности и нужности.  
     Он даже стал надеяться, что года через три Хозяйка заменит метку принадлежности, значок с её именем, который Эрик носил на одежде, ошейником, символом вечного владения рабом.  
     Но появилась Виолетта Корелли. И Хозяйка подарила ей Эрика. Почему, зачем — Эрик не знал. Понимал только, что Виолетте он не нужен.  
     И это было хуже самого сурового и жестокого наказания.

* * *

     Виолетта, голубоглазая стройная блондинка двадцати восьми лет, хмуро смотрела на начальника, полненького невысокого брюнета с обширной лысиной.  
     — Я в порядке, мистер Робсон, — сказала она твёрдо и холодно. — И могу остаться на сверхурочную работу. У миссии очень много дел и мало времени.  
     — Оно и видно, в каком вы порядке, — фыркнул начальник. — Бледнючая, под глазами синяки. Ваша физиономия обеспечит нам дипломатический скандал. Если вас увидит любая из аборигенок, тут же обвинит всю миссию в сексизме, скажет, что мы эксплуатируем женщин.  
     — Кто бы говорил о сексизме и эксплуатации! — тут же взвилась Виолетта. — У этих тварей узаконено рабство! Мужчины лишены каких бы то ни было прав.  
     — Миз Корелли, вы не хуже меня знаете, что все мужчины островов Шактири ** _а_** н и Дуплекси ** _а_** н, как и все женщины острова Яньж ** _э_** нь и уже упомянутого Дуплексиана идут в рабство только добровольно. Это закон, который неукоснительно соблюдается на всей территории архипелага Деви ** _а_** нс.  
     — И этот закон делает людей рабами в пятнадцать лет! — рыкнула Виолетта.  
     — Возраст добровольного сексуального согласия. До его наступления вход на основные острова закрыт. Да и после него туда так просто не пускают, надо получить разрешение, пройти тестирование. Точности которого завидовал и такой знаток сексуальных девиаций как Зигмунд Фрейд. А с тех пор эта точность только возросла. И позвольте напомнить, миз Корелли, что в вашей стране возраст согласия наступает в четырнадцать. Именно с этих лет юноши и девушки имеют полное право трахаться с кем хотят и как хотят, мнения родителей и опекунов не спрашивая.  
     — Но ими не торгуют! — ещё больше воспылала гневом Виолетта. — И не вынуждают, будучи ещё ребёнком, выбирать разновидность рабства, потому что иначе не получить ни образования, ни работы!  
     — Миз Корелли, — устало сказал Робсон, — когда вы соглашались работать в нашей миссии, вы прекрасно знали, кто создавал эту страну и зачем. Поэтому отключайте лишние эмоции и отправляйтесь приводить себя в порядок. Речь идёт о пожертвовании на сто миллионов, а это полноценная больница в африканской глубинке, где даже палатка фельдшера в дефиците. Ваше чувство справедливости прекрасно, но только в том случае, когда используется вместе с мозгом.  
     — Мистер Робсон,..  
     — В спа-салон, — отрезал начальник. — Или где вы там, женщины, красоту наводите. Счёт в бухгалтерию. Один раз я оплачу это как производственные расходы, потому что вы — ценный специалист, и от вас многое зависит в успехе миссии. Но ещё одна такая истерика, и вы отправитесь обратно в Нью-Йоркский офис.  
     Робсон вышел из кабинета. Виолетта спрятала лицо в ладонях.  
     Домой идти не хотелось. Там ждал свалившийся на голову раб. Точнее, несчастный, страдающий от стокгольмского синдрома человек, которому требовалась срочная помощь, а Виолетта не знала, как её оказать.  
     Она встала из-за стола, подошла к карте Девианса, висевшей на стене.  
     «И кому пришло в голову создать государство на основе сексуальных девиаций?» — вздохнула Виолетта.  
     Вопрос был риторический. Имена Великих Основателей знали все.  
     На небольшой, необитаемый и никому не принадлежащий архипелаг в Тихом океане Основатели и их последователи приехали в 1903 году. А спустя одиннадцать лет провозгласили себя государством. Их признали, даже не обратив внимания на то, кого легализуют — мир стоял на пороге войны, которая затронула все страны и континенты, поэтому крохотный нищий архипелаг никого не интересовал.  
     Заметили Девианс только в шестидесятые годы двадцатого века. И ничего не сделали, чтобы изменить его отвратительные порядки, потому что к тому времени банковская система Девианса превзошла швейцарскую, а производимые им лекарства спасали тысячи жизней. Девианс занимал прочную позицию и на рынке высоких технологий, принося сверхприбыли инвесторам.  
     А ещё он был вторым абсолютным нейтралом. Идеальным местом для любых переговоров, потому что никогда в них не вмешивался. Девиансцев волновала лишь собственная независимость и неприкосновенность.  
     Виолетта выругалась. Порядки Девианса вызывали у неё омерзение и возмущение.  
     Основных островов было пять, и делились они по сексуальным предпочтениям:  
     - Рейнбоуленд для тех, кого сейчас называют ЛГБТ;  
     - Пуритос для асексуалов;  
     - Шактириан для доминантных женщин и их рабов-мужчин;  
     - Яньжэнь для доминантных мужчин и женщин-рабынь;  
     - Дуплексиан для тех, кто любит менять доминирование на подчинение и обратно.  
     Окружены основные острова нейтральными или как их здесь называли, цивильными, где были обычные порядки — с поправкой на нравы Девианса, разумеется. Эти острова даже названий не имели, только порядковые номера: Цивиллер-1, Цивиллер-2...  
     На Цивиллере-7 расположены посольства, в том числе итальянское. И Эрик может получить там статус беженца, деньги на самолёт в Европу.  
     «Я спасу его из этого ада!» — твёрдо сказала себе Виолетта.

* * *

     Эрик убирал квартиру Виолетты. Не дело рабу ждать, когда Госпожа объяснит, для чего он нужен. Не прояви в своё время Эрик инициативу и настойчивость, не стал бы инженером-программистом, да ещё и со специализацией в защите цифровых коммуникаций.  
     Только благодаря этому его и купила одна из самых красивых и влиятельных Госпожей Шактириана. Для раба надеяться только на внешность глупо. Молодость не длится вечно, к тому же в чём-чём, а в мужской красе на Шактириане недостатка нет. Смазливых рож и накаченных тел тут полно, поэтому постельные игрушки надоедают быстро. Раб, который годится только для сессий — процесса ублажения Госпожи как такового и наслаждения её воздействиями — очень скоро оказывается в общественных развлекателях, а то и вообще вылетает в Цивильню, где на него ни одна женщина и не взглянет. Точнее, взглянут-то многие, но ни одна из них не способна дать того счастья, которое приносит внимание Госпожей.  
     Кроме цивилов на нейтральных островах было немало кинкеров обоего пола и любой ориентации, иначе говоря, людей, которые не являлись Доминантами, Садистами, сабмиссивами и мазохистами в полном смысле слова, а время от времени в той или иной степени приправляли этим обычный секс. Допуск на основные острова у кинкеров свободный, но они появлялись здесь крайне редко и только по делу — чувствовали себя неуютно, нравы для них были слишком откровенными, а порядки обременительными.  
     Иначе говоря, в спальне от кинкерши польза хоть и крошечная, но есть — в отличие от цивилки, которая, будь хоть первой красавицей мира, а возбуждает не больше, чем портьера или покрывало.  
     Поэтому лучше Служба Общих Удовольствий, СОУ, чем высылка в Цивильню.  
     Академия каждый семестр отправляла курсантов в Цивильню на целую неделю. Даже одной такой экскурсии достаточно, чтобы понять — лучше в петлю, чем потерять шактирианский вид на жительство.  
     Потому-то Эрик и старался получить хорошую профессию. Она позволяла оставаться при Госпоже до глубокой старости. На практике Эрик вдоволь насмотрелся на дедков, которые служили своим Госпожам по мере оставшихся сил и получали соразмерное возрасту вознаграждение в виде сессий от Хозяйки, её дочерей, внучек и взрослеющих правнучек, приехавших из Цивильни домой. Видел и тех, кто отправился после пенсии в пансионат для стариков в Цивильне. Пусть бывшие рабы и пребывали там в комфорте и довольстве, окружённые заботой сиделок и врачей — к старости на пенсионном счёте раба сумма скапливалась весьма солидная, её хватало на самый лучший сервис, но жить приходилось в чуждом мире, где шактирианцев никто не понимал, а потому им не с кем было и словом перемолвиться.  
     Эрик поёжился. «Если Госпожа не сделает меня настоящим рабом, я познаю Ад на Земле, и он будет страшнее любого из тех, которыми пугают церковники всех конфессий».  
     Квартира сияла чистотой, свежевыстиранное и переглаженное бельё благоухало свежестью, теперь самое время заняться ужином.  
     В холодильнике Госпожи был только фастфуд и полуфабрикаты для приготовления в микроволновке.  
     И денег на продукты она не оставила.  
     В принципе, ничего страшного не случится, если Эрик купит их сам, по кредитке пенсионного счёта, но неизвестно, что Госпожа любит, и нет ли у неё на какие-то продукты аллергии. Организм у всех разный, бывают и такие, кто ест гамбургеры без вреда для здоровья, а от полезной и диетической овсянки окажется при смерти.  
     Эрик внимательно изучил этикетки упаковок с готовой едой, бутыльков с кетчупом и майонезом. «Да тут хорошая запеканка получится. И посуда для неё есть, такие квартиры сдают сразу со всем необходимым жильцу».  
     Хозяйственные работы успокоили, вернули уверенность в себе. Он снова был жрецом прекрасной Богини, служил ей, заботясь об удобстве и уюте её храма. Это его место и его дело, то, для чего Эрик рождён, к чему почувствовал влечение ещё до того, как началось половое созревание.  
     Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, как в шесть-семь лет ему нравились сказки о драконах и рыцарях, которые служили принцессам. И как нянюшка Роза уговорила его не бояться переезда к нянюшке Джейн, сказав, что там все мальчики и девочки любят такие сказки, а потому их будут читать каждый вечер. Не то что тут, где у каждого свой вкус, и поэтому любимые сказки Эрик слышит два раза в месяц.  
     А ещё в воспитательном доме нянюшки Джейн была девочка Марта, которая стала его первой Госпожой. Тогда это была просто невинная детская игра в принцессу и рыцаря-дракона, они сами не понимали её природы, но позже, когда Эрик узнал о том, каков мир Девианса, и осознал своё место в нём, то назвал Марту Госпожой. И пожалел, что она давно живёт у другой нянюшки.  
     Воспоминания не мешали готовке, и вскоре на красиво сервированном столе оказалась превосходная запеканка.  
     А как и когда готовить ей ванну, Госпожа скажет сама.

* * *

     В чём в чём, а в отсутствии упорства, скрупулёзности и находчивости Виолетту упрекнуть не мог никто. Как и в том, что она отказывается от трудных задач.  
     Психологом Виолетта не была, но словарь творит чудеса. Полтора часа работы, и Виолетта стала понимать в профессиональных статьях о стокгольмском синдроме каждое слово.  
     К счастью, новенький планшет с режимом голосового управления позволял работать прямо в спа-салоне, не отрываясь от занудных процедур, пройти которые вынудил шеф.  
     «Надо признать, — думала Виолетта по дороге домой, — они отлично восстанавливают душевное равновесие. Если бы ещё всё это делали вольнонаёмные, а не рабы...»  
     Едва переступив порог квартиры, Виолетта оцепенела от изумления. Холл каким-то непостижимым образом стал светлее и уютнее, из столовой доносился аромат чего-то вкусного.  
     — Что это? — пробормотала она. — Как это?  
     Эрик опустился на колени и склонился к её ногам.  
     — Позволите предложить вам домашние туфли, Хозяйка?  
     Виолетта отпрянула.  
     — Никогда не смей больше этого делать! — сказала она резко. — Встань немедленно!  
     Эрик поднялся, но смотрел в пол.  
     Виолетта проговорила мягко:  
     — Я не сержусь на вас, Эрик. Но вы теперь свободный человек и не должны мне прислуживать. Вы просто снимаете у меня комнату. А живёт каждый сам по себе и сам о себе заботится.  
     Эрик молчал. Виолетта добавила всё так же мягко, как учили в статьях:  
     — Для вас это ново, но вы скоро привыкните. Для начала называйте меня только по имени и перестаньте встречать у порога.  
     — Что я должен делать, когда вы приходите? — ровно, слишком ровно спросил Эрик.  
     Виолетта приветливо улыбнулась и постаралась сказать легко и беспечно:  
     — Ничего. Занимайтесь своими делами. Выберите себе какие-нибудь онлайн-курсы для получения профессии посерьёзнее домработника. Вы ведь умеете читать?  
     — Я инженер-программист, специализирован в области защиты цифровых коммуникаций. У меня диплом с отличием и два года практики. Причём не абы какой, а под руководством начальника службы охраны в крупной международной фирме. Всё это есть в моём досье.  
     Виолетта довольно улыбнулась: в голосе Эрика явственно прозвучала твёрдая решимость указать собеседнику на его неправоту.  
     — Что ж, — сказала она, — проблем с поиском работы у вас не будет.  
     — В первую очередь проблем не будет у вас, когда вы станете продавать меня кому-нибудь из Госпожей Шактириана. Полученная сумма компенсирует то неудобство, которое я вам доставил.  
     — Даже думать об этом забудьте! — мгновенно взъярилась оскорблённая в лучших чувствах Виолетта. — Вы никогда больше не будете ни рабом, ни товаром.  
     — Но я рождён им, миз Корелли. Быть рабом Госпожи требует моя природа и судьба. Если я не нужен вам, продайте меня той, кому я окажусь интересен.  
     «Спокойно, — сказала себе Виолетта, — спокойно. Не надо на него кричать, это не поможет. Он искалечен чудовищными условиями жизни, а потому просто не поймёт, о чём я говорю».  
     — Эрик, — произнесла она негромкого, но очень твёрдо, — в чём заключается ваша природа и судьба можно будет знать только после того, как вы увидите настоящую жизнь. Поэтому пока просто делайте то, что я говорю, если вам так легче. А сейчас мы поужинаем, чтобы после заняться только своими делами.  
     — Вы приказываете мне не покидать отведённую мне комнату? — уточнил Эрик.  
     Виолетта опять заговорила мягко и успокаивающе:  
     — Вы свободный человек и мой сосед. Я понимаю, вам трудно понять, что значит быть соседями, но этому легко научиться. Не бойтесь, всё получится.  
     — Миз Корелли, я знаю, что такое соарендаторы и соседи. Если вам угоден этот формат отношений, я буду его соблюдать. Честь имею! — Эрик по-военному кивнул и ушёл.  
     Виолетта озадачено похлопала глазами.  
     «Я, кажется, обидела его. Но чем? Наверное, это влияние стокгольмского синдрома. Надо как можно скорее оформить Эрику беженство и отправить в реабилитационный центр. С ним должны работать психологи».  
     Она вымыла руки и села за стол. Есть в одиночку приготовленные для неё вкусности было неловко, но беспокоить Эрика Виолетта не решилась. «Это можно посчитать частью арендной платы, — успокаивала она себя. — И он больше так делать не будет. Однако с переселением на нейтральный остров надо поспешить. Хотя бы только Эрика туда отправить. Но ведь он в одиночку не выживет, у него нет навыков самостоятельности!»  
     Виолетта схватилась за планшет и начала искать убежище для жертв семейного насилия. Цивильня хотя и не аналогична нормальному миру, но близка к нему. Поэтому там могли быть как убежища, так и система правовой защиты от жестокости в доме.  
     Убежища действительно были в каждом районе любого города, как и уголовная ответственность за все формы насилия.  
     Виолетта набрала номер ближайшего приюта, стала договариваться о том, чтобы привезти Эрика.

* * *

     У тупорылой континентальной курицы не хватило мозгов даже на то, чтобы отключить коммуникатор, который связывал комнату раба с остальными комнатами квартиры. Выключатель срабатывал только на голос или отпечатки пальцев Госпожи, а у раба имелся лишь динамик на потолке. Предназначалась такая связь для того, чтобы Хозяйки без лишних усилий в любую секунду могли вызвать своих слуг. Но если надо было поговорить о чём-то, для слуха раба не предназначенного, связь отключали.  
     Виолетта о коммуникаторе не знать не могла, арендодатель обязан научить жильцов им пользоваться. Континенталка просто пропустила всё мимо ушей.  
     До сих пор цивилы не вызывали у Эрика неприятия или раздражения. Люди как люди, не хуже и не лучше девиантов. Цивилов не привлекали нравы и обычаи основных островов, но они на Основнуху и не лезли, будучи довольными тем, что даёт нейтральная территория. А сами девианты, появляясь в Цивильне, держались общепринятых правил, свою природу не скрывая, но и не бравируя ею, не выставляя напоказ. И те, и другие с пониманием относились к особенностям друг друга.  
     Однако Виолетта оказалась исключением. Она ничего не хотела понимать.  
     И она оскорбила Эрика. Он любил унижения — а кто из Нижних, иначе говоря, подчиняющихся девиантов, мазохистов и сабмиссивов, их не любит? — но слова Виолетты были именно оскорблением. Ни одна Госпожа, да что там Госпожа, никто из здравомыслящих цивилов не пренебрёг бы досье оказавшегося в их распоряжении человека, будь это хоть раб, хоть наёмный работник. А Виолетта априори сочла его безмозглой никчёмной подстилкой.  
     До сих пор Эрика не оскорблял никто. Конечно, у детей и студентов случались ссоры, и тогда они обзывали и дразнили друг друга, но не оскорбляли. О нянюшках в воспитательных домах, учителях в детсаду и школе, наставниках в Академии и Госпожах, у которых Эрик проходил практику, и говорить нечего — все считали его достойным и уважаемым человеком, интересовались его достижениями, ценили и поощряли даже самые небольшие из них.  
     И только Виолетта оскорбила, назвала, пусть и не напрямую, пустым местом и обузой.  
     Поначалу Эрик надеялся разбудить в ней Госпожу. Виолетта была настоящей красавицей, и потому стоила таких трудов. Ножки у неё даже соблазнительнее, чем у Госпожи Ингрид. Особенно сегодня, с этим оттенком серебристого лака на ногтях, который подчёркивал изящество ступней и сладких пальчиков, целовать и облизывать которые захотел бы даже цивил. А для раба, который вот уже восемнадцать суток не получал сессию, созерцание таких прелестей стало настоящей пыткой.  
     Но ничего не получилось. Доминантного у Виолетты не было ни капли. И всё бы ничего, окажись у неё хотя бы один грамм мозга. Тогда можно было бы договориться, чтобы она продала его или подарила какой-нибудь Госпоже.  
     Но увы — разумом тут и не пахло.  
     А пять минут назад, когда Эрик услышал разговор Виолетты с приютом, ему впервые в жизни захотелось ударить женщину. Отвесить идиотке тяжёлую, с оттягом оплеуху, чтобы если соображалка отсутствует, так на первичных рефлексах научилась понимать что можно делать, а что нет.  
     «Если я поеду с ней в Цивильню, то в Шактириан мне не вернуться никогда. Приюта можно не бояться, психологи вышвырнут меня оттуда через час, максимум через два, но сам факт того, что раб побывал там как клиент, а не сопровождающий цивилки, сделает его персоной нон грата для всех Госпожей. Такие новости разлетаются по всему Девиансу мгновенно, потому что приюты обязаны сразу же сообщать о жертве в полицию, чтобы та занялась обидчиком, а обычные граждане могли указать, куда он вознамерился сбежать. Но вникать в детали того, как и почему я оказался в приюте, в Шактириане не будет никто, здесь и без меня на каждую одинокую Госпожу семь бесхозных рабов, мечтающих получить метку, поэтому я навечно стану для всех шактирианцев заблудившимся цивилом. Если откажусь уехать с Виолеттой и уйду от неё сам, то попаду в неприкасаемые, потому что никому не нужен раб, который не выполняет приказы Хозяйки и бросает её. Если обращусь в арбитраж, меня тут же освободят от Виолетты, однако тогда я не только подставлю под охрененный штраф Госпожу Ингрид, но и навечно испорчу ей репутацию. Хозяева обязаны проверять, кому продают или дарят рабов. А поскольку Ингрид не дура, то нарушить столь важное правило могла только под давлением. Виолетта на чём-то её поймала — недоплата налогов, вложения в нелегальный бизнес или что-то в этом роде. А потому я подставлю Госпожу Ингрид ещё и под уголовное дело. Нет, я не стану вредить женщине, с которой был счастлив два года, это подло. Тайно попросить Госпожу Ингрид о помощи нет смысла, Виолетта не позволит ей что-либо сделать. Так что надо выкручиваться самостоятельно».  
     Эрик взял с прикроватной тумбочки ноутбук, поднял крышку, нажал кнопку включения.  
     «Меня Виолетта слушать не желает. Другие шактирианцы, будь это раб, Госпожа или кинкер, ей тоже не собеседники. Надо раскопать что-то такое, чем я смогу заставить её соблюдать законы Шактириана. Или найти того, кто поймёт мою проблему и вправит Виолетте мозги».

* * *

     Сандра Стоун, новая сотрудница миссии, Виолетте не понравилась категорически. Было в ней что-то похожее на шактирианских баб, которых Виолетта возненавидела всей душой. Она даже потребовала проверить Стоун на связь с Девиансом, но увы — у новенькой не было ни родственников, ни друзей, ни поездок в Девианс, даже транзитных.  
     И всё же со Стоун было что-то не так.  
     Виолетта старалась рассматривать новенькую незаметно, чтобы не спровоцировать конфликт.  
     Тридцать лет, среднего роста, ближе к низкому, худощавая, немного нескладная, коротко стриженные тёмные волосы, зелёно-карие глаза. Лицо умерено-симпатичное, но есть в Стоун какая-то чертовщинка, перчинка, которая заставляет мужчин провожать её вожделеющими взглядами. Обычно о таких особах говорят «женщина с изюминкой», но особость Сандры острая, тёмная, неправильная, поэтому никакая у неё не изюминка, а именно чертовщина.  
     Настораживало Виолетту и то, что у Сандры не было аккаунтов ни в соцсетях, ни в блогах. И она не скрывала регистрации, а именно не имела, потому что не понимала некоторые шутки, мемы, термины, известные всем, кто общается в блогосфере и социальных сетях.  
     Виолетта считала это неправильным. Хороший человек не отстраняется от социума.  
     На работе Стоун была тихой и незаметной, но отнюдь не из-за стеснительности, а потому, что никто из сотрудников не был ей интересен. Свои идеи на планёрках Стоун предлагала очень смело, проталкивала решительно и напористо — робкий человек так вести себя не будет.  
     Сами же идеи были весьма необычны. Сандра хотела устроить телемарафон, пригласить местных звёзд всех сортов, а на экране постоянно показывать, какой остров больше жертвует денег, чтобы вызвать чувство состязательности.  
     Робсон счёл идею неэтичной, но Стоун умела убеждать, выворачивая ситуацию так, чтобы черное стало белым, а белое чёрным.  
     Телемарафон решили провести, но сначала обкатать его на Шактириане, устроить состязание между его префектурами.  
     И Корелли должна была этим руководить. А Стоун назначили вторым координатором проекта.  
     Самый популярный телеканал Шактириана на марафон согласился сразу же, но одним из номеров предстоящего шоу должен был стать аукцион рабов.  
     — Семьдесят процентов выручки пойдёт на благотворительность, — улыбнулась директриса канала. — Вы получите хорошие деньги.  
     — Это невозможно! — отрезала Виолетта. — Мы выполняем гуманитарную миссию, и криминальный капитал в ней неприемлем. Для марафона мы договоримся с другим каналом.  
     Реакция директрисы Виолетту удивила. Та смотрела на неё как очень хорошая учительница в классе для умственно отсталых смотрит на трудную ученицу. Но вместо «Ничего страшного, детка, все хорошо, я расставлю кубики ещё раз, а ты возьмёшь тот, который с буквой А», директриса сказала:  
     — Вы ведь совсем недавно приехали в Девианс? И ещё не обсуждали с юристами особенности здешней работорговли? Сделайте это побыстрее, потому что не все готовы к тому, что вы не знакомы с нашей жизнью. До пятницы вы успеете войти в курс дела, и тогда мы обсудим детали телемарафона. Мой секретарь запишет вас на одиннадцать часов.  
     Спорить Виолетта не стала. Не было смысла. Все эти закостенелые в тщеславии и непомерном самомнении тётки были неспособны к человеческому общению.  
     Виолетта попрощалась и ушла.  
     Она устала. Больше никаких сил не осталось терпеть этот омерзительный остров. Виолетта зашла в ближайшее кафе-автомат, где не было рабов. Точнее, быть-то они там были, но сидели спокойно в мужской части зала, девушек не беспокоя. Единственное достоинство Шактиринана — здесь мужчины крайне редко заговаривали с женщинами первыми, и если делали это, то исключительно по делу.  
     Виолетта выпила кофе и немного успокоилась. Теперь можно позвонить Стоун и порадовать её перспективой искать новый канал.  
     — А в чём проблема-то? — удивилась Сандра. — Хорошая идея для благотворительного шоу. Поможем и африканцам, и местным неудачникам, которые сами себя не могут выгодно представить потенциальным Хозяйкам.  
     — Вы в своём уме?! — взбеленилась Виолетта. — Как вы мо...  
     — Сходите юристу, — перебила её Сандра и оборвала связь.  
     Ни к какому юристу Виолетта идти не собиралась. «Законом можно оправдать любую мерзость, но это не означает, что преступные законы надо соблюдать».  
     Виолетта достала планшет и принялась строчить в соцсети яростную заметку как о нравах Девианса, так и о позоре, который некоторые её коллеги навлекают на солидную благотворительную организацию.  
     «Стоун уволят, — думала Виолетта. — И посадят в тюрьму».

* * *

     У Эрика пискнул мобильник, возвещая, что Виолетта что-то написала на своей странице в соцсети. Эрик торопливо включил ноутбук, зашёл в соцсеть.  
     Эпистола Виолетты сражала наповал. «Ну ладно, уродилась ты дурой. Бывает, не повезло, и ты в этом не виновата. Но даже у дауна хватает соображаловки слушать тех, кто умнее».  
     Однако тратить драгоценное время на эмоции не просто глупо, а смертельно опасно. Причём не метафорически. Испортить Эрику жизнь Виолетта собиралась всерьёз. Какой бы дурой она ни была, а скоро поймет, как надо говорить с дежурными в убежищах для жертв насилия, чтобы там приготовили местечко для Эрика.  
     Он зашёл на сайт организации, где работала Виолетта, открыл страничку, посвящённую миссии в Девиансе. Список сотрудников там имелся, и Эрик нашёл Стоун, о которой говорила Виолетта.  
     Прямых контактов у Стоун не было, поэтому надо хорошенько обдумать способ связаться с ней так, чтобы не узнала Виолетта. Самым разумным будет сегодня же позвонить Робсону и предложить пожертвование в обмен на помощь в промо-акции, а для переговоров затребовать Сандру Стоун, сославшись на то, что они уже работали вместе. Сымитировать, что звонок Робсону поступил с номера рекламного отдела любой фирмы мира, для Эрика было легко и просто.  
     В сети никаких сведений о том, с кем работала Стоун, нет, а взламывать защиту самой организации и читать досье не имеет смысла, проблема решается намного проще. «Выберу любую крупную континентальную фирму, у которой есть представительство в Шактириане, и скажу, что мне в головном офисе рекомендовали работать именно с Сандрой Стоун. Проверять Робсон не будет. А Стоун после нашего разговора скажет ему, что это был обычный мелкий мошенник. Благотворительным организациям к такому не привыкать».

* * *

     Сандра подошла к столику кафе, за которым сидел блондин в сером деловом костюме. Парень поднялся ей навстречу.  
     — Миз Сандра Стоун?  
     — Мистер Эрик Берман?  
     — Да, — улыбнулся парень. — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Сок, чай, кофе, салатик?  
     — Минералку без газа, если не сложно. И сразу к делу. Какого рода промо-акция вам нужна и как вы намерены увязать её с акцией благотворительной?  
     — Никак, миз. Я вообще безработный и вызвал вас, чтобы просить о помощи. Я раб Виолетты Корелли.  
     — Чей раб?! — поразилась Сандра. — Она же не принимает девиансского рабства, приравнивает его к настоящему.  
     — В этом и есть моя беда, миз Стоун. Я не знаю, как Виолетта заставила мою Хозяйку подарить ей меня, но жизнь мне это испоганило сильно. А скоро вообще сломает, потому что Виолетта решила спасти меня от неволи, отправив в приют для жертв насилия. Мой единственный шанс избежать такой участи, это попасть на аукцион в телемарафоне. Даже если с новой Хозяйкой ничего не сложится — а скорее всего так и будет, то я могу как полноправный Низ знакомиться с её подругами, соседками, коллегами, у которых наверняка есть такие же случайные рабы. Госпожи практически никогда не отказывают, если их подопечные просят ими поменяться. И не счесть примеров, когда такой обмен заканчивался ошейником.  
     Эрик вымученно улыбнулся и с надеждой посмотрел на Сандру.  
     — Судя по тому, как о вас отозвалась на своей странице в соцсети Виолетта, вы понимаете образ жизни Основнухи.  
     — Я тщательно его изучила, — не стала отрицать Сандра. — И культуру БДСМ как таковую тоже. Столь её крайний вариант, какой принят на Основнухе Девианса, лично мне не нравится, но он полностью вписывается в общую концепцию добровольности, разумности и безопасности, на которой основаны как законная реализация альтернативных сексуальных потребностей, так и любое конструктивное взаимодействие между людьми в любой сфере деятельности.  
     — Хм, — качнул головой Эрик. — Никогда об этом не задумывался, но всё так и есть. Добровольность, разумность и безопасность необходимы везде, от приятельских посиделок за пивом до подписания контракта с банком.  
     — Вернёмся к Виолетте, — сказала Сандра. — Как именно вы к ней попали?  
     — Один из старших рабов моей бывшей Хозяйки сказал, что я подарен юной белокурой красотке, при виде которой все практиканты изошли слюной, и у которой нет других рабов. Я даже обрадовался, потому что у тогдашней Госпожи я был всего лишь дополнительным развлечением. А у новой становился основным.  
     Сандра кивнула. Пока всё то, что рассказывал Берман, укладывалось в психологию и обычаи обитателей основных островов Девианса. Он помолчал и улыбнулся с горечью:  
     — Но вместо Хозяйки получил безмозглую цивилку. — Эрик с мольбой посмотрел на Сандру: — Поймите меня правильно, я хорошо отношусь к цивилам и глубоко почитаю женщин, но Виолетта... То, что она сделала, позорит и тех, и других.  
     — Бывшая Хозяйка не пыталась вам помочь? — нахмурилась Сандра.  
     — Миз Стоун, если бы не давление Виолетты, Хозяйка ни за что не отдала бы своего раба кому попало. То, чем Виолетта заставила её подарить меня, не позволит ей и помочь мне. Но Хозяйка открыла счёт на моё имя, который не упомянут в дарственной, и положила на него крупную сумму. Пусть это и не та страховка, которая действительно может мне помочь, но это тот максимум, который Хозяйка могла для меня сделать.  
     — Так подарок оформлен официально? — оживилась Сандра. — Виолетта Корелли поставила свою подпись на документы Регистрационной Палаты?  
     — Миз Стоун, у каждого мужчины в Шактириане есть регистрационный номер и приписка к Госпоже или организации. Это и рабов защищает от неадекватных Госпожей, и остров от нелегалов, и самих Госпожей от чрезмерного внимания соискателей. Нельзя передать раба другой Госпоже или организации без командировочного предписания, договора аренды, продажи или дарения. А все эти документы проходят через Палату. Только так можно гарантировать безопасность, разумность и добровольность рабства. В Яньжэне и Дуплексиане всё точно так же.  
     — Я знаю, — кивнула Сандра.  
     Парень не лгал. Из-за глупой выходки Виолетты Корелли он действительно попал в беду, самостоятельно справиться с которой не может. Эрику Берману надо помочь. Сандра задумалась о том, как это сделать. Спустя минуту сказала:  
     — Мне нужна копия договора дарения или справка о том, что он оформлен, или что-то в этом роде, чтобы показать начальству на планёрке.  
     Эрик положил перед Сандрой документ.  
     — Я всё сделал. А теперь скажите, как я могу отблагодарить вас за своё спасение.  
     — Спасённым вы будете, когда окажетесь в качестве лота на телеаукционе. Или когда Виолетта вернёт вас вашей Хозяйке. Но вероятность и того, и другого очень мала. Пусть Виолетта и не желает понимать специфику Основнухи Девианса, однако она далеко не дура. Это человек весьма изворотливый, настырный и непредсказуемый. Я предъявлю справку публично, под протокол планёрки, чтобы никто не мог сделать вид, что её не было, но это ни в малейшей степени не гарантирует, что Виолетта позволит вам остаться рабом Шактириана. Да и вопрос с вашей бывшей Хозяйкой остаётся открытым. То, чем шантажировала её Виолетта, менее опасным не стало.  
     — Я понимаю это, миз Стоун. И знаю, что уголовная ответственность за шантаж меньше, чем за недоплату налогов или чем там Виолетта прижала мою бывшую Хозяйку. Поэтому я решил внимательнее присмотреться к самой Виолетте.  
     Сандра отрицательно качнула головой.  
     — Она сверхморалистична. Такие люди не делают того, чем можно их шантажировать.  
     — Но они дорожат мнением тех, кто сделал их таковыми. Виолетта как инквизитор — видит только один постулат и судит, не разобравшись. А значит её воспитывал такой же инквизитороподобный человек. Это отец Виолетты. И если он узнает, что она добывает деньги для благотворительной организации шантажом, рискуя тем, что организацию закроют как преступную, а все её сотрудники безо всякой вины навечно окажутся под подозрением у полиции, Виолетте обеспечена ссора с отцом на много лет. Она на это не пойдёт никогда.  
     — Мистер Берман, с таким оружием вам не нужна моя помощь. Вы сами заставите Виолетту вернуть вас Хозяйке.  
     Эрик отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Увы, миз Стоун. Вы смотрите на меня как на свободного, дееспособного и самостоятельного человека, пусть и с чудинкой. А для Виолетты и её отца я жертва насилия и стокгольмского синдрома, мои суждения неадекватны, следовательно, никакого значения не имеют. По их мнению, я не способен на самостоятельные поступки, и меня надо срочно отправить в реабилитационный центр под опеку психологов. Разумеется, ни в каком реабилитационном центре меня держать дольше часа не станут, но сам факт пребывания в нём безнадёжно испортит мою репутацию у Госпожей. Как и прямой отказ подчиниться требованиям Виолетты. Обратиться в арбитраж, не создав проблем моей бывшей Хозяйке, я не могу.  
     — Откупиться от Виолетты деньгами вашей бывшей не пробовали? Она ведь для этого вам их и дала.  
     Эрик ответил устало:  
     — Виолетта ничего не хочет слышать. Ни от меня, ни от кого бы то ни было из девиансцев. Это Торквемада с сиськами. Виолетту интересует только её собственный вариант справедливости, и плевать на всё остальное. Поэтому я и обратился к вам. Если вы расскажете на работе о том, что она подвергает организацию огромной опасности и провоцирует её конфликт с Девиансом, Виолетту тут же уволят без рекомендаций и с позорной записью в резюме. Ведь едва информация о её выходке просочится к публике, организацию объявят нежелательной не только в Шактириане. Вся Основнуха будет в ярости. Возможность свободно вести наш образ жизни для всех нас превыше всего, и потому те, кто посягает на эту свободу, становятся вечными врагами. Да и Цивильня тоже не обрадуется. Им по многим причинам выгодно быть частью того Девианса, который есть сейчас. Но если Виолетте обо всём этом скажу я, она меня не услышит. А вас — очень даже хорошо.  
     — Логично, — кивнула Сандра. — Но говорить с Виолеттой я буду только в вашем присутствии и только при вашей поддержке. И вы должны быть готовы самостоятельно выступить на собрании руководства миссии, если Виолетта заартачится. Разговор с директором я вам устрою, а дальше вы сами.  
     — Это хорошие условия, — согласился Эрик. — Я готов их выполнить.  
     — Тогда я вызываю сюда Виолетту прямо сейчас.  
     Сандра достала из сумочки планшетофон и выбрала в списке контактов номер Виолетты.

* * *

     Виолетта с яростью молотила боксёрскую грушу в спортзале.  
     Но обычно безотказный способ сбросить злость и напряжение сегодня не помогал.  
     «Сандра Стоун, подлая дрянь! Как она может поддерживать античеловечный режим Девианса? Я не ханжа, и прекрасно понимаю, что те, кто любят секс с наручниками и плётками, так же нормальны, как и те, кто предпочитают романтику. Но вся нормальность заканчивается там же, где и свобода выбора. В Девиансе людей вынуждают становиться рабами. Детей делят по воспитательным домам, где превращают в рабов и хозяев. В такой рабский дом перевели Эрика».  
     Сам Эрик говорил, что благодаря переводам в специализированные дома дети-девианты избавлены от насмешек цивильных сверстников и легче принимают свою природу, быстрее учатся с ней жить. А в школу ходят все вместе, потому никакой сегрегации нет. И родители навещают детей, поэтому никто не чувствует себя заброшенным или отвергнутым.  
     — Тысячелетиями дворяне и богатое купечество отдавали детей на воспитание нянькам и учителям, — сказал тогда Эрик. — И ни детям, ни человечеству это нисколько не повредило. Я, например, о своих нянюшках могу сказать только самые лучшие слова.  
     «Может он сказать! — саданула по груше Виолетта. — Как вообще можно слушать человека, чья психика целенаправленно уродовалась с рождения?»  
     А Робсон, тварь продажная, поддержал Стоун и ван-Рейгер. Да-да, эта рыжая холеная гадина примчалась в кабинет директора сразу же после его звонка и едва не полезла в драку с Виолеттой, орала, что не позволит капризным континентальным истеричкам издеваться над гражданами Шактириана.  
     — Если ты, курица безмозглая, берёшь раба, то не имеешь права пренебрегать им! На десять минут берёшь, на всю жизнь, но ты обязана удовлетворить его потребности ровно в той степени, в какой он удовлетворяет твои! А нет у тебя потребностей в рабе, так и не лезь в чужой огород, динамь своих цивилов!  
     Забирать себе Эрика обратно Госпожа Ингрид не стала. У неё, видите ли, новый практикант, и на бывшего раба нет времени. Поэтому формальной Хозяйкой стала Сандра Стоун.  
     — Ничего, — ван-Рейгер потрепала по затылку Эрика так, как приласкала бы пса. Сам он сидел на полу возле её кресла. — Раз такое дело, я привлеку к аукциону побольше солидных Госпожей.  
     Эрик поцеловал ей щиколотку с таким благоговением, будто припадал к святыне в церкви.  
     А ноги рыжей стервы лежали на спине скрючившегося на четвереньках парня лет семнадцати. Ещё один мужчина, тридцатилетний, стоял рядом с креслом на коленях и держал в руках поднос со стаканом воды.  
     В Шактириане такие сцены были повсеместно. И это ещё мелочи. В некоторых кварталах устраивали публичные порки, а то и чего похуже.  
     Поверить в то, что на такое кто-то согласится по доброй воле, без тотальной промывки мозгов, Виолетта не желала категорически. Потому-то и вмешалась, когда ван-Рейгер прилюдно дала пощёчину Эрику только за то, что тот купил в автомате банку нового напитка-энергетика, а затем велела идти мыть офисные унитазы. Смириться с тем, какой испуганный и виноватый вид был у парня, Виолетта не смогла. А когда узнала, что у него ещё и клетка на члене была — наличие пояса верности и срок, который проносил его раб, были указаны в договоре, то захотела врезать ван-Рейгер по морде. Жаль, сама ван-Рейгер к этому моменту уже ушла из Регистрационной Палаты, а то Виолетта не сдержалась бы. От пояса она избавила бедного парня сразу же, как только он подошёл к ней. Виолетта отдала Эрику ключ, велела снять в ближайшем туалете оскорбительную мерзость и выкинуть её. Изумление, растерянность и даже испуг парня потрясли Виолетту до глубины души.  
     Но из-за Сандры Стоун спасти его не удалось, и бедный страдалец опять вернётся в шактирианский ад.  
     А Робсон старательно делал вид, будто ничего особенного не происходит.  
     — Раб ведь получает долю от вырученной за него суммы? — спросил он.  
     — Половина переходит на его пенсионный счёт, — мило улыбнулась ван-Рейгер. — Если рабу позволено работать, то на пенсионный счёт кладётся половина его зарплаты. Вторую половину получает Госпожа. Но и цивилы отдают половину всех заработков жене или сожительнице на совместное хозяйство. Если же раб занят только домом Госпожи, то она ежемесячно переводит на его счёт половину той заплаты, которую он получал до того, как стать домработником. Разумеется, еда, одежда и оплата медстраховки в этом случае с Хозяйки. Как видите, от цивильности это отличается только декором, ради которого мы и живём в Шактириане.  
     — Да, я знаю, — кивнул Робсон.  
     А Виолетта кипела от гнева, слушая столь наглое искажение истины.  
     «Да какое значение имеет забота о пенсионном счёте и страховке, когда эти сучки убивают личность их владельцев?!»  
     Робсон повернулся к Виолетте.  
     — Миз Корелли, сейчас же поезжайте с миз Стоун в Регистрационную Палату. А оттуда отправляйтесь в Рим. Я говорил и с гендиректором, и директором итальянского отделения, они оба согласились, что только такому квалифицированному специалисту как вы можно доверить заведование архивом организации в Ареццо. Тем более что вы родом из этого города и наверняка соскучились по родным местам. К новым обязанностям вы приступаете послезавтра, билет на утренний рейс для вас уже заказан и оплачен.  
     Мальчишка под ногами ван-Рейгер захихикал, за что немедленно получил от неё пинка. Но, судя по чистой символичности удара, санкции, применённые к Виолетте, шактирианку порадовали.  
     ...Виолетта влепила груше ещё один апперкот.  
     — Дерьмо!  
     «Они все спятили, если думают, что я безропотно стерплю такое унижение. Я собирала для организации пожертвований больше, чем кто бы то ни было, и вот благодарность! Руководство идёт на поводу у Стоун, которая якшается с преступниками против человечности, а меня отшвыривают от работы как мусор. Ну ничего. Есть и на них управа. Для начала разобраться со Стоун. Если она поддерживает преступников, то должна среди них остаться навечно».  
     Виолетта ударила по груше ещё раз и пошла в душевую.  
     «Мне нужны ультра-религиозные партии и организации. Любой конфессии. И начать надо с Бриджпорта, потому что Стоун приехала оттуда и туда же вернётся после командировки. Не самый лучший штат для того, что мне нужно, Библейский Пояс намного перспективнее, но и до него очередь дойдёт».  
     ...По дороге в квартиру и в процессе сбора вещей Виолетта свой план успела обдумать досконально. А из аэропорта, незадолго до отлёта, отправила директору филиала в Риме заявление об увольнении. Расчёт ей обещали выдать сразу по прибытии.

* * *

     Подготовка телемарафона забирала всё время и все силы, миссии катастрофически не хватало сотрудников. Эрика Бермана взяли на временную работу и на телеканал, и в миссию, потому что заниматься техподдержкой онлайн-трансляции больше было некому.  
     Сандра ругалась с бухгалтерией, которая не успевала наладить приём денег со всех платёжных систем Девианса, улаживала ссоры спонсоров, каждый из которых хотел урвать для своей рекламы местечко получше, улещала звёзд, которые ревниво следили за почестями, оказываемыми конкурентам, отчитывалась перед чиновницей Регистрационной Палаты, которая требовала проверки и перепроверки допущенных к аукциону Госпожей... Да ещё влажная тропическая жара, к которой никак не могла привыкнуть Сандра, добавляла проблем. Кондиционер кондиционером, а беготни между зданиями и машинами было немало.  
     Коротенького десятиминутного перерыва хватало только на то, чтобы выпить в комнате отдыха местного травяного чая, действительно весьма полезного в здешнем климате.  
     Эрик сел на специальный коврик у кресла Сандры, стал обмахивать её ноги веером.  
     — Очень тяжело без сессий? — спросила она.  
     — Такое огромное количество работы и усталость помогают держаться. Если совсем припрёт, схожу к платнице.  
     — К кому? — не поняла Сандра.  
     — К кинкиреше, а чаще к цивилке, которая за гонорар более-менее убедительно сыграет Госпожу и отсессионит.  
     — Здесь есть проститутки? — поразилась Сандра.  
     — А почему их не должно быть, миз? Из-за количественного соотношения Госпожей и рабов не меньше трети мужчин не востребованы никем. А спермотоксикоз у парней с Нижней ориентацией не слабее, чем у цивилов. Так что платницы на отсутствие клиентов и дешевизну гонорара не жалуются.  
     — Тогда зачем искать Хозяйку? С платницей всё намного проще.  
     Эрик отрицательно покачал головой.  
     — Платница — это гамбургер. Его можно съесть, когда очень сильно голоден, а нормальной еды нет. Но постоянно питаться гамбургерами означает безнадёжно испортить здоровье. Часто общаться с платницами — испортить себе жизнь. Настоящую Госпожу, которая не играет в Доминантку, а является ею на самом деле, не заменит никто. Даже если она берёт тебя в рабы всего лишь на час, это стоит того, чтобы смириться с дежурствами в СОУ, очередь на которые на неделю вперёд.  
     — Странно, что при таких условиях процветает игра в работорговлю, да ещё так сильно натурализированая.  
     Эрик сделал неопределённый жест.  
     — Нижним в большинстве своём приятно чувствовать себя товаром, вещью, которая всецело в чужой власти. Эта сладкая, пряная смесь страха, беспомощности, унижения и надежды на удачу, когда тебя покупают, а ты бессилен как-либо повлиять на процесс... И очень яркое удовольствие от утолённого самолюбия, когда тебя выбирают, признают значимость и ценность твоих качеств и умений. — Он улыбнулся: — А Верхним нравится власть, возможность брать живого и весьма небесполезного человека как товар, как свою игрушку, чувствовать себя божеством, вершащим его судьбу. В итоге оба набора эмоций смешиваются в единый упоительный коктейль, который опьяняет сильнее вина, даёт наслаждение, близкое к оргазму.  
     Эрик смущённо глянул на Сандру:  
     — Вам неприятно это слышать. Простите.  
     — Да нет, просто это всё не моё. Но на чисто интеллектуальном уровне я поняла смысл и ценность таких ритуалов для жителей Основнухи.  
     Сандра закрыла глаза, откинулась на спинку кресла.  
     — Вы должны весьма недёшево стоить.  
     — Миз Сандра, пожалуйста, не хвалите меня. Моя природа требует благодарить Хозяйку за такую милость, а поскольку вам моё поклонение не нужно, это создаст проблемы.  
     — Хорошо, не буду, — успокаивающе сказала Сандра. — Утешайте себя мыслью, что скоро аукцион, и вы обретёте настоящую Хозяйку.  
     — Принести вам ещё чаю?  
     — Нет, спасибо, уже пора на работу.  
     — Миз, пока всё тихо. Я подам ваш ноутбук, и пока вы разбираете свежую почту, смогу сделать вам массаж ног.  
     Сандра глянула на него.  
     — Так тяжело без прислуживания? — спросила она сочувственно.  
     — Тяжело без принадлежности Госпоже. Особенно после всей этой истории. Те мелочи, которые вы позволяете делать для вас, помогают не превратиться в невротика. Даже такое маленькое рабство лучше его полного отсутствия.  
     — Хорошо, давайте ноутбук и массаж.  
     — Спасибо, миз, — поклонился Эрик.  
     У Сандры запиликал планшетофон, возвещая о незнакомом абоненте. Когда она ответила на звонок, из динамика донеслось:  
     — Грязная шлюха дьявола, ты сгоришь в Аду! — злобно прошипел мужской голос. — Ты поплатишься за свои...  
     Сандра оборвала связь и с удивлением посмотрела на телефон. «Ошибка в соединении. Но какой-то барышне "повезло" связаться с психопатом».  
     Эрик принёс ноутбук, влажные салфетки и тюбик крема для усталых ног. Аккуратно снял с Сандры босоножки, бережно и ловко протёр салфетками ступни и лодыжки, начал массаж.  
     Сандра забыла о письмах.  
     Она не делала макияж и не покупала нарядов, предпочитая джинсы, неяркие пуловеры и кроссовки, летом — шорты, футболки и шлёпки без каблука. Но за здоровьем и благополучием своего тела следить любила. Тренажёры, бассейн, сауну, процедуры по уходу за кожей и волосами, маникюр и педикюр, массажи посещала всегда, как появлялась возможность. И не абы какие, а только очень качественные.  
     Но то, что делал Эрик, не шло ни в какое сравнение с лучшими спорт-центрами и салонами Бриджпорта и даже Нью-Йорка. У него были воистину волшебные руки. Сандра от такого удовольствия даже застонала едва слышно.  
     Когда Эрик завершил массаж и надел ей босоножки, Сандра сказала:  
     — Спасибо. Это было настоящее чудо.  
     — Вам спасибо, — Эрик улыбнулся счастливо. — Видеть такое искреннее удовольствие Госпожи — лучшее, что может быть с рабом.  
     Он собрал салфетки и крем, встал.  
     — Можно я пойду работать? Мне пора.  
     — Да, конечно.  
     Эрик поклонился и ушёл. А Сандра занялась почтой. Её оказалось вдвое больше, чем обычно, и половина посланий состояла из религиозных проклятий, поношений ультра-правозащитников и поборников патриархата. Причём предметом обвинений была не только Сандра, но и вся благотворительная организация, где она работала.  
     Сандра позвонила секретарше Робсона, спросила, не получала ли миссия странных звонков и писем.  
     — Да штук двадцать того и другого, — ответила секретарша. — Люди как с ума сошли.  
     Сандра попрощалась, пожала плечами и поехала в Регистрационную Палату. Но нормальной работы не получилось, телефон разрывался от звонков и СМС. Выключить его было нельзя, Сандра ждала несколько важных разговоров, но абоненты не могли пробиться через этот шквал.  
     Пришлось заявить в полицию о хулиганстве и позвонить в телефонную компанию, чтобы сделали фильтрацию входящих вызовов, допускали только те, которые входят в составленный Сандрой список.  
     В офисах миссии, и цивиллерском, и тех, что на Основнухе, ситуация оказалась не лучше. А возле головного офиса в Нью-Йорке и филиала в Бриджпорте вообще устроили небольшую демонстрацию, причём везде не столько обвиняли организацию, сколько Сандру Стоун.  
     — Я не знаю, что происходит и почему, — сказала она по скайпу гендиректору. — Всё шло как обычно, и вдруг начался этот нелепый цирк.  
     — Вы по-прежнему намерены продать Эрика Бермана на аукционе?  
     — Он хочет быть купленным на этом аукционе. Я всего лишь помогаю ему исполнить желаемое.  
     — А как-то по-другому он свою интимную жизнь устроить не может?  
     — Сэр, если бы мог, давно устроил бы.  
     — Ладно, работайте, — гендиректор отключил связь.  
     Сандра потёрла лицо ладонями.  
     — Бред какой-то.  
     К ней подошёл Эрик.  
     — Миз Сандра, если вы позволите, я предложу службе безопасности организации найти источник этого действа. Его ведь явно затеяли в сети.  
     — У организации нет службы безопасности. Это ведь гуманитарная миссия, а не коммерческая фирма.  
     — И сисадминов в головном офисе нет так же, как и здесь? Там тоже в случае неполадок вызывают первую попавшуюся в телефонном справочнике сервисную службу?  
     — Мистер Эрик, у гуманитарных организаций нет возможности нанимать много персонала. Вы же видите как мы работаем.  
     — Что ж, придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть. Вы сможете связаться с гендиректором и спросить, хочет ли он найти источник своих проблем, и если да, то согласен ли заплатить двум толковым парням, одному в Германии, другому в Калифорнии за то, что они мне проассистируют? Сам я поработаю бесплатно. Ваша организация помогла мне, теперь моя очередь помочь организации.  
     — Я соединю вас с Робсоном, предложите это ему. Если что, он сможет продавить вашу идею у генерального.  
     Эрик поклонился.  
     — Вам лучше знать, что надо делать.  
     Сандра взяла планшетофон.

* * *

     Эрик шёл за Сандрой по магазину фермерских продуктов и катил тележку для покупок. Сандра придирчиво выбирала мясо, овощи, специи, зелень.  
     — Вы любите хорошую кухню, — улыбнулся он.  
     — Да. И желательно разную. Китайский салат, французский суп, турецкое жаркое... Или ещё что-то в этом роде. Знаю, что кухни разных стилей на один стол подавать не принято, но мне плевать. Главное, чтобы было вкусно и разнообразно.  
     Эрик кивнул.  
     — Таким, как вы правила не нужны, потому что вы их сами создаёте.  
     Они пошли к кассам. Возле них стояла витрина с шоколадками, жвачками, напитками и прочей мелочью для спонтанных покупок. Эрик взял пёстро раскрашенную банку с напитком.  
     Сандра глянула на него с лёгкой укоризной:  
     — И хочется же вам травить ваш красивый организм разной дрянью.  
     Эрик смутился, поставил банку на место.  
     — Госпожа Ингрид тоже запрещала мне такие продукты.  
     — Я вам запрещать ничего не стану, но Ингрид полностью поддерживаю.  
     Эрик подкатил тележку к кассе, попросил разделить счёт на двоих.  
     На улице, выгружая покупки в багажник машины, спросил:  
     — Неужели вы никогда не пробовали доминирование?  
     — Пробовала. Но не сложилось. Не моё это.  
     Эрик посмотрел на неё с изумлением и недоверием.  
     — Если не секрет, почему? Вас кто-то обидел в континентальном БДСМ?  
     — Эрик, я похожа на человека, который позволит себя обидеть?  
     — Простите, Госпожа, — тут же склонил он голову. — Я сказал глупость.  
     — Ладно вам... Всё, забыли.  
     Сандра села в машину, включила зажигание.  
     — Мне до отвращения не нравится вся эта нарочитость и показуха, которой все сопровождают процесс. Как будто нельзя просто заняться альтернативным сексом, пусть даже это только порка без полового акта, и не заморачиваться на декор. Такое впечатление, что ты нужна только как приложение к антуражу. И ощущение, что людям на самом деле не БДСМ-а хочется, а доказать всем и в первую очередь себе самим, какие они особенные и как сильно отличаются от всего остального человечества.  
     — Я понимаю, о чём вы, — кивнул Эрик. — И среди кинкеров много тех, кто наслаждается именно антуражем. Но если немного поискать, Госпожа легко найдёт Нижнего по своему вкусу.  
     — А у меня есть на это время? — фыркнула Сандра. — Вы сами видите как я работаю. Когда наступает выходной, то я так хочу отдохнуть от людей и побыть одна, что даже супер-пупер-мужик вызовет только раздражение. — Она улыбнулась: — В Девиансе мне лучше всего подойдёт Пуритос. Я асексуальна.  
     — Неправда! — горячо ответил Эрик. — В асексуалах не сверкает столько огня, сколько в вас. Этим даже редко какая Госпожа похвастаться может. На вас с восхищением и вожделением смотрят половина меченых рабов, а бесхозные так вообще в слюне захлёбываются.  
     — Не говорите ерунды, — отрезала Сандра.  
     Остаток дороги они молчали. А когда Сандра въехала в гараж, Эрик сказал осторожно:  
     — Сегодня моя очередь готовить. Что вы хотите на ужин?  
     — То, что я хочу, вы наверняка готовить не умеете. Поэтому поменяемся дежурствами. Сегодня готовлю я.  
     — Миз Сандра, я люблю учиться. Если вы будете мной руководить, я всё сделаю.  
     Девушка посмотрела на Эрика с удивлением:  
     — Вы это серьёзно?  
     — Да. Мне нравится узнавать новое, расширять горизонты и возможности.  
     Сандра улыбнулась:  
     — Обучаемость — очень ценное качество вне зависимости от сексуальной ориентации. Раб вы, Господин или цивил, а способность и желание познавать новое, принимать и понимать его, нужна всем.  
     Эрик улыбнулся в ответ:  
     — Вы ведь тоже очень любите учиться? Это заметно.  
     — Люблю, — не стала отрицать Сандра. — А сейчас давайте сделаем ужин. И накроем стол со свечами.  
     — Всё, что пожелает прекрасная Госпожа, — весело сказал Эрик.

* * *

     Отец позвонил Сандре в разгар работы на телестудии.  
     — Ты что там вытворяешь?! Возле дома толпа митингующих! Угрозы, оскорбления. И ладно бы только возле дома! На работе тоже пикеты. Мать уволили, она слегла с сердечным приступом.  
     — Подожди, какие митинги и пикеты? При чём тут ваш дом и мамина работа?  
     — Это протест против того, чем ты занимаешься в Девиансе, — ответил отец. — И частично против организации, в которой ты работаешь. Но в основном против нас с матерью, родивших и воспитавших монстра.  
     — Пап, ты в полицию обращался?  
     — Да. Но они ничего не могут сделать, потому что угрожают и оскорбляют не пикетчики. Это делается в телефонных звонках. А комитет ассоциации домовладельцев требует, чтобы мы уехали, или он подаст на нас в суд, потому что соседи жалуются на пикетчиков.  
     — Папа, я не делала ничего плохого. И я не знаю, почему именно меня превратили в разменную карту каких-то неведомых мне политических игр. Но, чёрт возьми, полиция, городские власти и даже этот грёбаный комитет живут на ваши деньги, а потому обязаны защищать тебя и маму!  
     — Они и защищают. Пытаются поймать телефонных террористов, арестовывают тех, кто бросает в наши окна камни и бутылки, приносит оскорбительные плакаты. Но большинство пикетчиков не нарушают закона. Они просто стоят у дома, скандируют «Ваша дочь сгорит в Аду» и «Ваша дочь преступница». Это укладывается в право граждан на свободу слова и собраний, но мешает соседям. И мешает работе фирмы. Мать уже уволили, меня скоро уволят.  
     — Ну и пошла к чёрту работа, где не ценят такого специалиста! — вскипела Сандра. — И к чёрту дом, если комитет не может убрать со своей территории всякую шваль! Подписывайте договор с риэлтерской фирмой, пусть ищут вам покупателя или арендатора, а сами поезжайте месяца на три в Индию, мама всегда мечтала посмотреть эту страну. С буллингом и моббингом по-настоящему эффективно можно бороться только двумя способами — или уйти из стада идиотов к нормальным людям, или не обращать на идиотов внимания и делать своё дело. На территории вашей ассоциации домовладельцев в преследование втягивают соседей, а они радостно присоединяются вместе с комитетом, который обязан защищать интересы любого члена ассоциации. Ну и зачем вам эти уроды?  
     — Я знаю. Но скажи мне правду, дочь — ты действительно не сделала ничего бесчестного?  
     — Нет. Я помогаю людям, которые отличаются от толпы, жить так, как они хотят. Эти люди прекрасно понимают, что делают, и никого к себе насильно не тянут. Папа, ты же всегда учил меня не отказываться от того, что я считаю правильными, и самой делать себе нужный мир. Так теперь последуй сам своему совету.  
     — Сандра, ты действительно в безопасности?  
     — Да. Тут всё тихо, а то, что в офисы миссии звонят и шлют письма, можно игнорировать.  
     Она сказала горько:  
     — Я ни в чём не виновата, папа. Правда не виновата. Я не знаю, почему началась эта травля. Набежало неизвестно откуда стадо психов и устроили вакханалию. Наши программисты ищут источник, но пока результатов мало.  
     — Ничего, дочь, держись. А за нас не бойся. Мы завтра же уедем в Индию, купим матери самое красивое сари и посадим на увешанного побрякушками слона как настоящую магарани.  
     — Присылайте побольше фотографий.  
     — Обязательно. И всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь.  
     — Спасибо, папа.  
     Сандра убрала телефон и улыбнулась съёмочной группе.  
     — Эй, народ, что за посиделки? Работаем, у нас эфир скоро. Мы же лучшие и всех взорвём!

[Продолжение повести у меня на форуме.](http://voronova.freeforums.org/18-t200.html#p408)


	2. Страница 2: Мелодии связей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Любой и каждый человек сам и только сам пишет мелодию своей жизни. И только от него самого зависит, будет ли она гармонична или станет хаотичным набором звуков, сможет сочетаться с мелодиями других или прозвучит диссонансом.  
> Девушки и парни из маленького провинциального городка решают создать рок-группу, чтобы музыкой открыть себе дорогу в огромный мир и покорить его. Но куда эта дорога приведёт их на самом деле? (Окончательная авторская редакция от 22.11.2015)
> 
> Предупреждение: персонажи, клубы, большинство сайтов, магазинов и тому подобного, а также город Джонсон-сити вымышлены автором, любые совпадения с реальностью случайны.

     То, что их первый долговременный и доходный контракт как официально признанной рок-группы оказался под угрозой срыва, Карен Денвер, Майк Роуден, Рик Веллер и Элина Холлен поняли в ту минуту, когда Лайза Торн начала восторженно пересказывать содержание популярных фильмов, где затрагивалась тематика БДСМ.  
     И парни, и девушки мало что знали об этой разновидности альтернативного секса, но логика подсказывала, что вряд ли реальный БДСМ похож на те выходки истериков, тупиц, абьюзеров, насильников и психопатов, которые чем-то очаровали Лайзу. Будь всамделишные БДСМ-щики подобны киношным, они давным-давно самоистребились бы по закону Дарвина.  
     Однако Лайза ничего не желала слышать и даже начала искать себе Хозяина на сайте знакомств для приверженцев БДСМ.  
     — Карьера «Винд-Оф-Дримз» умерла, не родившись, — подытожила Элина, хорошенькая пухленькая блондинка двадцати семи лет.  
     — А ведь так хорошо всё начиналось, — вздохнул Рик, тридцатилетний высокий жилистый брюнет с примесью индейской крови.

+   +   +

     Жаркое летнее солнце Алабамы медленно катилось за горизонт, заливало землю золотистыми лучами. С террасы кафе, расположенного на крыше пятиэтажного супермаркета, самого высокого здания в Джонсон-сити, открывался приятный вид на небольшой и уютный, будто игрушечный городок.  
     — Так красиво, — сказала миловидная рыжеволосая и зеленоглазая девушка двадцати восьми лет своему соседу по столику в кафе, чернокожему парню среднего роста, спортивного вида и того же возраста. — И так безнадёжно.  
     Тот посмотрел на неё с удивлением.  
     — Ты чего это вдруг, Карен?  
     — Майк, нам скоро тридцать, а перспектив никаких. Мы так и будем сидеть в этой дыре на грошовых зарплатах. А ведь за пределами Джонсон-сити есть огромный мир! Я не хочу состариться, так его и не увидев.  
     Майк досадливо дёрнул плечом:  
     — Какой смысл говорить об этом? У нас нет и не будет денег, чтобы выбраться из этой дыры. А если и выберемся... Кому мы нужны без диплома хорошего колледжа?  
     Карен кивнула.  
     — У тебя на шее висела младшая сестра, у меня болела бабушка, мы не могли уехать в большой город с хорошим университетом и взять кредит на обучение. Впрочем, после муниципальной школы хороший университет нам всё равно не светил. Но бабушка четыре года мертва, твоя сестра столько же лет живёт отдельно, а мы всё сидим в этой помойке!  
     — Повторяю вопрос, — ядовито сказал Майк, — что мы будем делать за пределами Джонсон-сити? Я опять стану работать диспетчером на автозаправке, а ты — продавщицей в цветочном магазине? Какой смысл ради этого куда-то ехать?  
     — Хватит с нас автозаправки и магазина, — отрезала Карен. — Мы сделаем рок-группу и покорим весь мир.  
     — Рехнулась?! — чуть не захлебнулся кофе Майк. — Забыла, сколько нам лет?  
     — Алекс Капранос выпустил дебютный альбом в тридцать два. И Сантиголд стала «Прорывом года» в этом же возрасте. Чем мы хуже их?  
     Майк заколебался. Карен усилила нажим:  
     — Мы со старшей школы были в музыкальном клубе. А после школы — в районном. Ты хорошо пишешь музыку, я — стихи. Иногда бывает наоборот. Мы уже выступали с нашими произведениями, и они имели успех. А нам всегда нравилось сочинять и петь! Так почему не сделать музыку профессией?  
     — Не знаю. Как-то всё слишком внезапно.  
     — А прозрение всегда приходит внезапно, — ответила Карен. — Просто понимаешь вдруг, что тебя всё достало, и ты хочешь перемен. Ты мой лучший друг, Майк, мы с детского сада вместе. Поэтому я и говорю — пойдём со мной. Мы сделаем себе настоящую жизнь!  
     Майк вздохнул. Сил сопротивляться напору Карен у него не было никогда. К тому же Майк действительно хорошо пел и, что важнее, очень любил петь. Голос был не настолько силён, чтобы попасть на оперную или классическую джазовую сцену, но для фолк-рока или инди его возможностей хватало с избытком. Как и вокальных талантов Карен.  
     — Нууу... — потянул Майк задумчиво, — ...белая леди и чёрный джентльмен — образ, затёртый до жути, однако если подать это как старую добрую классику, то прокатит. Но есть проблема: ты птичка вольная, куда захочется, туда и летишь, а у меня Рик, — показал обручальное кольцо Майк. — Он работу ради неизвестности не бросит.  
     — Нам и не нужно пока что ничего бросать. Мы начнём с того, что станем звёздами Ютуба. А к тому времени, когда это произойдёт, Рик сам будет мечтать о гастролях.  
     — И в качестве кого он будет гастролировать? — скептично произнёс Майк.  
     — Мало ли... Оператор нашего официального видео. Продюсер. Он ведь толковый организатор. И ему до тошноты надоело быть менеджером в фирме по устройству корпоративов и детских праздников.  
     Майк застыл с раскрытым ртом, тщетно пытаясь найти возражения. Рику фирма действительно осточертела, и в первую очередь тем, что там не хотели слышать никаких новых и выгодных идей. А другой работы в их городишке не было.  
     «Ну ведь знал, — простонал Майк мысленно, — знал прекрасно, что с Карен спорить бесполезно, она так или иначе добьётся своего».  
     Но Рик действительно талантлив, а бесперспективная фирма убивает его талант.  
     — А почему бы нет? — сказал Майк вслух.  
     ...Однако Рик начал работу с того, что смастерил две кабины звукозаписи из коробок от холодильников, оклеив их для звукоизоляции кусками старых одеял, которые всё никак не хватало времени отнести в церковь, чтобы их отдали бомжам.  
     Поп-фильтры Карен сделала из бабушкиных пялец и своих старых колготок. Микрофоны, порядком попользованные, но вполне приличные, купили на Ебее и на сайте-барахолке для музыкантов. Там же взяли вторую миди-клавиатуру.  
     — Зачем? — сопротивлялась Карен. — Я и мышкой в нотный стан могу тыкать. Моцарт и Бетховен вообще пером на бумаге всё писали, и ничего.  
     — У Моцарта и Бетховена всегда была высококлассная группа инструменталистов под боком, — отрезал Майк. — А нам надо впахивать за них за всех. Клавиатура сильно экономит время. Есть разница — наигрывать на пианино и попутно записывать сыгранное по одной ноте или ты играешь, а инструмент сам всё пишет?  
     — Ладно, берём, — согласилась Карен. — Но экономить на звуковой карте не дам! Не впишемся в бюджет, купим на твою зарплату, а ты займёшься лечебным голоданием.  
     — И видеокарта нужна хорошая, — проговорил Майк. — Оперативка опять же. На остальном можно сэкономить. Мы больше любительщиной не занимаемся, поэтому основа должна быть качественная. И софт надо докупить. Звуковые коллекции можно и с бесплатных сайтов накачать. Если хорошо поискать, там можно найти всё.  
     — К счастью, цифровая камера у нас есть, — порадовалась Карен. — А ещё три мобильника. Съёмку можно вести с разных точек одновременно.  
     ...Со съёмкой у Рика не получалось катастрофически, но зато он находил для Майка и Карен вечеринки, на которых платили за выступление. Появились деньги на достаточно мощный компьютер и легальный софт музыкальных редакторов. Тогда же придумалось и название дуэта — «Винд-Оф-Дримз», Ветер Фантазий, Ветер Мечты.  
     А ещё они познакомились с Элиной Холлан, вторым помощником звукооператора на городской радиостанции. Карьерных перспектив у Элины было ноль, потому что старики на пенсию уходить не собирались, а новых проектов радиостанция начинать не хотела категорически. Так что место звукар ** _я_** при хоть сколько-нибудь популярной рок-фолк-инди-группе, иначе говоря, техника по звуку, на самом же деле отвечающего на концерте за всё и вся, связанное со сценическим действом как таковым, было спасением. Ради него можно и бесплатно поработать, за надежду на процент от продажи будущих дисков.  
     Первое, что сделала Элина — решила проблему с роликами.  
     — Забейте болт на картинку и займитесь тем, что действительно важно — музыкой и текстами. На Ютубе все выкладывают ролики, где в бесплатном видеоредакторе слеплен коллаж из квадратиков с поющими головами и играющими руками. И ничего, зрителей устраивает. Всё равно ролик с понравившейся композицией так или иначе скачают, зальют в телефон, аппарат засунут в карман, а музыку будут слушать через наушники. Поэтому операторское искусство никому и на ржавый фиг не нужно. Всё, что от Рика требуется — это снять ваши морды так, чтобы их узнать было можно. Не уродливее, чем на правах и в паспорте, иными словами.  
     — Снять человека хуже, чем на права, невозможно, — сказал на это Марк.  
     — Ещё как возможно, — заверила Элина.  
     — Ну тогда наш Рик молодец, — ответила Карен. — Он снимает в точности как на права.  
     — И этого хватит, — подытожила Элина, и не ошиблась.  
     Карен писала тексты, Марк — музыку, Рик искал вечеринки для выступлений и монтировал ролики, Элина делала запись и сведение звука, а группа набирала популярность как в городе, так и на Ютубе.  
     Это и побудило Рика найти того, точнее ту, кто будет снимать клипы поприличнее. Девушка любила фотографировать, и картинки получались достаточно высокого уровня. Да и видеоредакторами владела хорошо.  
     — Как зовут? — с энтузиазмом спросил Майк, которому очень хотелось красиво появиться на экране.  
     — Лайза Торн, — ответил Рик.  
     — Это случайно не та высокая синеглазая брюнетка, которая работает в кафетерии на углу Седьмой и Восточной? — насторожилась Карен.  
     — Да, — кивнул Рик, — а что?  
     — Гони её в шею! — яростно сверкнула глазами Карен. — Всё, что способна сделать Лайза, это похерить любую толковую работу.  
     — С чего ты взяла? — не поверил Рик. — Мне она показалась очень здравомыслящей, а фото и ролики у неё отличные.  
     — И нам нужен будет постоянный осветитель, — добавила Элина. — Где бы ни был концерт, а свет, точно так же как и звук, местным доверять нельзя. Всё это должны делать только свои специалисты. К тому же если у нас будет свой оператор для съёмок вечеринок, это повысит нашу востребованность и принесёт больше денег.  
     — Лайза — не оператор и тем более не специалист! — отрезала Карен.  
     — Научится, — упорствовала Элина. — Главное — понимать сам принцип работы со светом и композицией, а практика наработается через полгода максимум. Но мы раньше этого срока на приличную сцену всё равно не попадём. Так что у леди будет время научиться всему, что нужно.  
     — Всё, что будет — это истерики, сопли, комплексы и манипуляции Лайзы! — рыкнула Карен. — Потому что её самое главное и основное занятие — это находить парней, которым нужны отношения исключительно категории «регулярный секс без обязательств сроком от недели и до трёх месяцев», планировать с ними супружество, придумывать себе великую любовь, а после обвинять очередного бойфренда в частности и всех мужчин вообще в обмане, подлости и жестокости, заливаться слезами и заставлять окружающих бросать все дела и жалеть её. При этом попытка напомнить Лайзе, что она сама во всём виновата, делает тебя её врагом.  
     — Да откуда ты это знаешь? — поддержал недоверие согрупников Майк.  
     — Я два года провела бок о бок с Лайзой. После школы мы обе работали официантками в одном и том же кафе в одну и ту же смену. Поэтому и её заполошных восторгов, и слезливых истерик я накушалась по горло. Всё бы ничего, но как в период очередной «великой любви», так и «глобального крушения надежд» она официальную-то работу делать не хочет, а вы ждёте от неё волонтёрской.  
     — Нууу, — протянула Элина, — сравнила. Глупая юница и зрелая женщина.  
     — Если человек умён, то действует по уму с самого начала, а если дурак, то будет им от юности и до глубокой старости, и даже в могиле! — отрезала Карен. — Короче, я против Лайзы Торн. Оператор и осветитель нам пока не нужен, а когда понадобится, найдём того, кто хотя бы иногда включает мозг и понимает слово «ответственность».  
     — А я думаю, — ответил Майк, — что надо попробовать.  
     — Я тоже, — сказала Элина.  
     Так Лайза появилась в группе.  
     А спустя две недели Рик, Майк и Элина сполна познали, что такое истерики девицы, которая переживает крушение своих фантазий. Равно как что такое и опоздания важного члена команды, несделанная работа, едва не сорванные выступления на вечеринках, которые приходилось спасать, проявляя чудеса изобретательности.  
     — Я не понимаю! — злилась Элина, расхаживая перед Лайзой по гаражу Майка и Рика. — Ведь с самого начала было понятно, что он ищет только секса. И если ты не хочешь просто трахаться, то зачем с ним связалась?  
     — Я думала, что моя любовь не оставит его равнодушным, — подвывала Лайза.  
     — Да не нужна ему любовь, вообще не нужна! Ни твоя, ни чья бы то ни было. Это же очевидно. Обычный приятельский секс: встретились, получили удовольствие и разбежались до следующего свидания. Если ты этого не хотела, то почему вообще начинала?  
     — Я надеялась, что у нас получится нечто большее... — рыдала Лайза.  
     — Тьфу ты! — потеряла терпение Элина. — Не можешь трахаться — сиди монашкой!  
     — Я могу! — возмутилась Лайза. — Но для меня секс невозможен без любви.  
     — Ну так и люби, кто тебе запрещает? Но голову при этом используй не только для минета! Дай себе с самого начала чёткую установку, какая именно это любовь — на одноразовые потрахушки, на совместный уикэнд, на встречи по вторникам и пятницам с семнадцати часов и до двадцати одного сроком на три месяца или как-то ещё. Тогда любовной эйфорией наешься, и неприятных последствий не получишь.  
     — Это не любовь! — возопила оскорблённая до глубины души Лайза. — Это попытка оправдать разврат!  
     — Ну конечно, — ядовито процедила Элина, — любовь бывает только пожизненной и непрерывной, как диабет и тюремный срок.  
     — Человек без сердца не может понять, что такое любовь.  
     — Да пошла ты ... ! — взбеленилась Элина. — Хочешь поганить свою жизнь — на здоровье. Но из-за твоей дурости мы едва не потеряли выступление, потому что ты сопли размазывала вместо того, чтобы готовить вечеринку. У нас и своей работы хватает, мы твою делать не можем!  
     — Эли, успокойся, — примиряюще сказал Майк. — У Лайзы действительно горе, а ты с ней так цинична.  
     — Я всего лишь делаю то, чем человек отличается от животного — думаю.  
     — Эли! — возмутился Рик. — Это очень грубо и жестоко.  
     — А похерить работу — это мягко и гуманно, — зло процедила Элина. — Лучше вообще без оператора и осветителя, чем с таким!  
     — Нет, — сказал Майк, — зачем так категорично? Ведь Лайза не нарочно. И она не будет больше срывать выступления. Так ведь, Лайза?  
     Терять подработку Лайза не хотела, а потому горячо заверила, что больше не подведёт.  
     Элина скептично хмыкнула, а Карен промолчала, как молчала и во время всего разговора. Она прекрасно знала, что история вскоре повторится. Но поскольку группа предпочитает наступить на грабли, пусть наступает.  
     В следующий раз Лайза сорвала премьеру клипа из-за любви счастливой, а через месяц похерила выступление на корпоративе из-за её крушения. Теперь вытирать ей сопли не хотел даже сентиментальный Майк.  
     — Её надо заменять, — сказал он, — но кем? Никто больше не будет работать за процент от грошовых концертов и лайков на Ютубе.  
     — Попробуем распределить её работу между собой, — сказал Рик.  
     — Никто из нас не сможет снимать так, как она, — буркнула Элина. — А как ни крути, красивая картинка добавляет популярности песням. Возможности у нас, конечно, маленькие, но Лайза даёт хоть что-то получше коллажа из поющих голов и играющих рук.  
     — Надо ехать в Бирмингем, — решила Карен. — Там и заработки больше, и нового оператора-осветителя есть шанс найти.  
     — Куда ехать?! — охнул Майк. — А почему не в Нью-Орлеан или сразу в Вегас?  
     — Потому что с заработками Джонсон-сити мы Нью-Орлеан, и тем более Вегас не потянем. А Бирменгем, хоть и намного меньше Нью-Орлеана, но всё же самый крупный город Алабамы. Это стартовая площадка. И теперь можем её себе позволить. Особенно если продать дома здесь. В Джонсон-сити мы всё равно не вернёмся. Как минимум, останемся в Бирмингеме.  
     — Я только за, — сказал Рик. — Дома у меня нет, но надо найти субарендатора гаража. И я знаю риелтора, который сможет продать развалюху Майка.  
     — Мою развалюху выкупит сестра, — сказал Майк. — Она хочет жить в доме родителей. А вот как быть с домом Карен? Он в неудачном районе. И ещё старше моего.  
     — Я решу эту проблему, — сказала Элина. — У меня кузен хочет открыть свою пекарню. Но чтобы при ней был хоть какой-то приличный ночлег. Карен, если ты согласна продать дом в рассрочку, то Джей его возьмёт.  
     — Конечно согласна!  
     — Вот и хорошо. Лайзу с собой берём?  
     — А куда без неё? — вздохнул Рик. — К тому же надо успеть вывезти эту дуру, пока она к новому кобелю не прилипла.  
     — Тогда едем.  
     И они приехали в Бирменгем. И даже удачно сняли квартиру с общей гостиной-кухней и двумя комнатами — для парней и для девушек. А ещё нашли подработку и недорогую студию, где, кроме услуг аудио- и видеозаписи как таковой, была почасовая аренда полноценных репиционных комнат.  
     Рик успешно находил вечеринки и корпоративы. Ролики «Винг-Оф-Дримз» набирали всё больше популярности и, наконец, группу нанял крупный и весьма приличный ночной клуб на постоянную работу.  
     Это был прорыв. Наконец-то настоящие выступления, живой инструментал, качественная сцена, световые эффекты которой позволяли превращать каждую песню в уникальное шоу.  
И всё грозило пойти прахом, потому что Лайза в любую секунду могла из-за очередного любовного угара не подготовить сцену, а своего осветителя, который подменит внезапно исчезнувшего члена «Винд-Оф-Дримс», у клуба не было.

+   +   +

     — Быть может, успеем найти замену? — робко сказал Майк, голодными глазами глядя на сцену. — Доля оператора-осветителя теперь не те жалкие гроши, которые были в Джонсон-сити. Или чёрт с ними вообще, с эффектами. Справимся без них.  
     — Без них мы вылетим на улицу, — буркнула Карен, — потому что на раскрутку песен надо время, а клуб нас взял только из-за оригинальности светового решения в клипе Лайзы. Сами песни они и не слушали. Когда мы утвердимся именно как музыканты, то сами сможем выбирать клубы, и сами будем определять, какие эффекты использовать, а какие выкинуть. Но пока мы зависим от Лайзы. И замену ей найти с нашими, всё ещё грошовыми, гонорарами будет не легко.  
     — Значит так, — решил Рик. — Карен, ты единственная ни разу не поссорилась с Лайзой, а потому она тебя более-менее слушает. Вот и проследи, чтобы эта курица не влезла в очередной бесперспективный романчик.  
     — Охренел? — возмутилась Карен. — Мне её что, к батарее привязать?  
     — Нет. Всего лишь обсуждай с ней всех её кавалеров и отваживай эту дуру от тех, кого она обычно выбирает. Понимаю, что это противно, но с Элиной она говорить не будет, со мной и Майком тем более. Кари, всего три месяца, максимум четыре! За это время мы или нового светар ** _я_** найдём, или наш контракт с «Золотой Короной» перекупит клуб получше и на наших условиях. Карен, ты же сама не хочешь всё потерять!  
     — Не хочу. Но если на мне висит самая мерзкая часть работы, вы все мне должны.  
     — Я согласна, — быстро сказала Элина.  
     — И я, — ответил Майк.  
     — Мы должны, — признал Рик.  
     — Хорошо, — кивнула Карен. — Тогда возвращаемся домой, и я в сеть, надо выяснить, что там за сайт знакомств и в какие игры вознамерилась поиграть наша головная боль. А вы в прачечную и поесть приготовьте.  
     — Да без проблем, — разулыбался Рик.

*   *   *

     Сайт Карен не понравился. Фотография на главной странице с двумя опутанными верёвками и подвешенными к потолку обнажёнными девушками наводила на мысль о бездарном ужастике, а самодовольно улыбающийся мужик в кожаных штанах и жилетке на манер варвара-супергероя из дешёвого комикса, был похож на принарядившегося поросёнка.  
     «Фу, ну и реклама! — поморщилась Карен. — Неужели им это нравится?» Заходить на сайт сразу же расхотелось. Но надо. Карен перешла на страницу регистрации пользователей.  
     Анкета поставила Карен в тупик. Понятной в ней была только одна графа — ник. Карен, недолго думая, написала «Сердце_Музыки». Дальше начались какое-то позиционирование, какие-то практики... Карен погуглила словарь. Стало немного понятнее. Поразмыслив, Карен выбрала позиционирование свитча — БДСМ-щика, который попеременно бывает то принимающим воздействия, подчинённым или, как здесь говорили, Нижним, то становится причиняющим воздействия, управляющим или Верхним.  
     «Это даст больше возможностей для манёвров».  
     В списке предпочитаемых практик, иначе говоря, воздействий, Карен ткнула в три наудачу, а список табу — так здесь назвались практики, которые человек категорически не хотел принимать или причинять, прочитала внимательнее, постоянно обращалась к словарю, и в итоге отметила половину списка.  
     Оставшаяся половина тоже не привлекала, но и тошноты не вызывала.  
     Дальше Карен выбрала в списке сексуальных ориентаций «Гетеро», в списке половой самоидентификации «Женщина», а в списке целей знакомства «Общение и дружба». В окошках «О себе» и «Дополнительно» просто набрала бессмысленные ряды букв и пробелов, только чтобы был набор байтов, который можно скормить программе-регистратору. И она благополучно всё проглотила, поздравила Карен с регистрацией на сайте.  
     Дальше опять начались непонятности. Сообщества, посвящённые обсуждению неведомо чего, без словаря не разобрать. Форумы, темы которых звучали абракадаброй. Лента новых записей в дневниках, большинство которых, похоже, сочинялись в психушке.  
     «Ой, и трудно же будет разобраться!»  
     И в это мгновение Карен позабыла обо всём на свете, потому что увидела стихотворение, которое могло стать идеальной песней для сольного выхода Майка.  
     Карен перевела дыхание, сходила выпить воды, подышала свежим воздухом на балконе, чтобы схлынули эмоции, и восстановилась способность к критической оценке. Только после этого Карен вернулась к ноутбуку и перечитала стих:

                         Я просто тихо жду,  
                         В моём большом саду,  
                         Когда твои шаги,  
                         Что так нежны, легки,  
                         Разрушат эту тишь,  
                         И ты мне разрешишь  
                         Увидеть дивный свет,  
                         Его прекрасней нет.  
                         Твоих сиянье глаз,  
                         Так нужно мне сейчас.  
                         Его теплом согрет,  
                         Я счастлив много лет.  
                         И даже Вечный Жнец  
                         Не огласит конец  
                         Для счастья моего  
                         И света твоего.  
                         За гранью бытия  
                         Любить продолжу я  
                         Твою улыбку, смех,  
                         Глаза прекрасней всех,  
                         Что были под луной,  
                         Живу тобой одной.  
                         Ты явь и сладкий сон,  
                         Ты вечности канон. _[Cтихи автора]_

      «Это то, что надо!» — решила Карен. Она торопливо скопировала стих и отправила на почту Майка. А после схватилась за телефон, быстро настрочила напарнику СМС:

      _Проверь почту, там стих для твоего соло. Никому ни слова! Прочти только сам и скажи, покупаем или нет. Музыку я уже пишу._

     Карен успела известись от нетерпения, когда спустя две минуты пискнул телефон.

      _Берём!!! Ищи автора! И это должно быть в стиле испанской серенады или русского романса! Ты превосходно пишешь такую музыку! Кари, я тебя обожаю!!!_

     Карен гордо задрала нос. «Я умею замечать успешные тексты!»  
Она взяла бумажный блокнот, стала набрасывать черновик письма к автору. Задача была не из лёгких, все авторы-любители народ капризный и подозрительный.  
Но Карен уговаривать умела.

*   *   *

     Алекс Гордон, умеренно симпатичный, темноволосый, кареглазый, спортивный и загорелый биржевой маклер тридцати двух лет, смотрел котировки, когда в трее замигал конвертик, возвещая о новом письме в электронной почте. Сообщение на этот раз пришло на ящик, предназначенный для БДСМ-общения. Сайт знакомств уведомлял, что ему написали в личку.  
     Алекс заставил себя не надеяться. Девяносто процентов таких обращений были рекламой секс-шопов. Ещё девять — веерной рассылкой от искателей знакомств, которые пишут всем подряд, не читая анкету, в надежде, что хоть одно послание сработает, и перепадёт секс. «Шлюху снять было бы намного быстрее и проще, — подумал Алекс. — Или закадрить любительницу одноразовых связей в БДСМ-баре. Но для первого нужны деньги, для второго — обаяние. Девочки, что Верхние, что Нижние, да и мальчики, впрочем, тоже, любят только тех, кто умеет их смешить или изысканно комплиментить. А ни денег, ни умения флиртовать у авторов этих посланий нет».  
     Шансов, что послание окажется от Госпожи, иными словами, Верхней дамы, желающей познакомиться с Нижним мужчиной, был ровно один процент. Но ради него и делалась регистрация.  
     Алекс прошёл по ссылке, открыл послание. Его авторша поставила перед ником Алекса слово «мистер», намекая на деловой характер знакомства. Затем назвала своё паспортное имя — Карен Денвер — и призналась, что на сайт пришла только затем, чтобы собрать информацию о мире БДСМ.  
     Судя по анкете, в которой вместо рассказа о себе был бессмысленный набор букв, знакомиться абонентка действительно ни с кем не собиралась.  
     «Маркетолог, журналистка? В любом случае она неглупа, если знакомство с предметом работы начала с крупнейшего сайта БДСМ-знакомств, а не со статеек в жёлтой прессе и порно-порталов».  
     Дальнейшее содержание письма заставило охнуть от изумления. Миз Денвер хотела купить его стихотворение, чтобы сделать песню. «А я-то думал, что меня уже ничего не может удивить».  
     Алекс прошёл по ссылке, которую дала Денвер, на сайт группы. «Интересный дуэт. И голоса хорошие, с классической школой. Артистизм на уровне, эмоциональное вложение, пластика».  
     Как и требовал этикет деловой переписки, Девер оставила номер мобильного телефона.  
     Алекс немного подумал, посмотрел на биржевые сводки, где не происходило ровным счётом ничего интересного, и набрал номер Денвер — девица его заинтересовала.  
     — Миз Денвер? — уточнил он, услышав бархатистое грудное «Да».  
     — С кем имею честь?  
     — Я Рыцарь_Розы, вы хотели купить моё стихотворение.  
     — О, вы оперативны, — судя по голосу, Денвер улыбнулась. — Давайте обсудим это за чашкой кофе? Я угощаю.  
     «Похоже, меня приняли за капризную звездюльку. Или нищего студента», — улыбнулся Алекс.  
     — Будет лучше провести партнёрскую встречу, — сказал он вслух. — Завтра в час пополудни, в кафе «Магнолия» бизнес-центра «Эверест» вас устроит?  
     — Да, конечно, — ответила Денвер. — Как я вас узнаю?  
     — Займите столик, я сам к вам подойду. И моё имя Алекс Гордон.  
     — Договорились, — сказала Денвер. — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Гордон.  
     — Взаимно. До встречи.  
     — До встречи, — ответила Денвер и отключилась.  
     Алекс по-детски хихикнул. Его первый в жизни поэтический опус, результат хандры и пустых мечтаний, выплеснутых на бумагу, который обсмеяли в дневниках сайта знакомств, оказывается, понравился профессиональным музыкантам.  
     «Продам, — решил Алекс. — Просто из принципа, хоть за доллар. И потребую автором указывать Рыцаря_Розы».

*   *   *

     Ради встречи с автором Карен сменила джинсы и водолазку на деловой костюм, в котором было довольно зябко. Хотя зима в Алабаме — понятие условное, всё же середина февраля вполне может обеспечить простуду. Карен бегом ринулась с автостоянки в тепло бизнес-центра.  
     По словам девушки с рецепшена, кафе было на двенадцатом этаже. О таком могли знать только завсегдатаи. «Значит, Алекс Гордон работает в этом здании или пришёл сюда на деловую встречу, а я иду к ней довеском».  
     Кафе оказалось просторным и многолюдным. На отсутствие клиентов тут не жаловались. Карен решила, что ей повезло найти свободный столик.  
     — Добрый день, миз Денвер, — подошёл к ней мужчина. — Я Алекс Гордон.  
     Карен встала, обменялась с мужчиной рукопожатием.  
     — Здравствуйте, мистер Гордон. Рада вас видеть.  
     Они сели за стол.  
     — Кофе, салат? — спросила Карен. — Предложение угостить в силе.  
     — Я уже обедал, спасибо. Но если вы голодны, закажите что-нибудь.  
     — Нет, я тоже обедала. Поэтому сразу к делу.  
     Карен заказала минералки, чтобы официант не мешал разговору, предлагая еду и напитки, и дала Гордону лист с контрактом.  
     — Если вам надо подумать, то два дня у вас на это есть. А дальше нам надо дать клубу на подпись программу выступлений.  
     — Нет, я продам вам песню сейчас. Но только если вы честно скажете, что искали на сайте.  
     — Ох, — вздохнула Карен, — это не моя тайна. Если вкратце, то есть одна девушка, не родственница и не подруга, но и не совсем посторонняя. Она катастрофически не умеет выбирать себе бойфрендов, а потому постоянно попадает в неприятности. Теперь она говорит, что ищет Хозяина. И я хочу знать, куда эта дурёха опять влипла, и когда мне вызывать полицию, чтобы её спасти.  
     — Боюсь, — проговорил Гордон, — вашей знакомой действительно может понадобиться полиция. Беда в том, что вокруг Темы — так мы называем БДСМ — крутится очень много психопатов любого пола и ориентации. И если не соблюдать правила безопасности, то можно оказаться на сессии, в смысле, на свидании не с Тематиком, а с маньяком.  
     — А сами Тематики безопасны? — усомнилась Карен. — Фото на сайте не внушили мне оптимизма.  
     — Миз Денвер, Тема основана на том, что Верх никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не причинит вреда Низу. Видите ли, среди многочисленных вариаций альтернативной сексуальности есть и такая, когда человек любит чувствовать подчинённость, униженность, боль. И получает от этого сексуальное удовлетворение. Половой акт для немалого числа Тематиков не нужен вообще. Соответственно, такой человек ищет того, кто применит к нему воздействия, которые принесут желанные ощущения. Но есть один нюанс. Нижние любят не какие попало болевые воздействия, унижения или приказы, а только строго определённый набор из бесконечного количества их вариаций, причём ещё и строго определённой интенсивности, не больше и не меньше. Поэтому и существуют анкеты, из которых ищущие могут узнать предпочтения и табу друг друга, а после в скайпе подробно обсудить детали. Причём разговор идёт на равных, по общепринятым правилам вежливости. И только если всё совпало, состоится свидание, сессия, где Верх и Низ займутся тем, о чём договорились, будут Хозяином и Рабом.  
     Карен нахмурилась.  
     — Делать кого-то рабом — преступление с тех пор, как восемнадцатого декабря тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят пятого года приняли Тринадцатую поправку.  
     Гордон улыбнулся.  
     — Обращать в настоящее рабство — преступление, и за такое надо судить. Но играть в рабство можно столько, сколько угодно, потому что у Раба есть возможность прекратить эту игру в любую секунду, если ему что-то не понравилось. Именно поэтому Тематики всё так подробно обсуждают до её начала. Согласитесь, крайне нежелательно прерываться, когда мозг купается в эндорфинах. И разумеется, такие игры только для совершеннолетних.  
     — Но почему именно Рабы и Хозяева? Как-то это...  
     — Миз Денвер, а в какой ещё форме отношений господство и подчинение могут быть реализованы максимально глубоко и полно?  
     — Да, — кивнула Карен, — логично.  
     — Но в рабство играть не обязательно. Вариантов много. Кто-то хочет быть пёсиком Верха, другие — куклой, третьи ещё кем-то, а я, например, предпочитаю вассально-сюзеренские отношения. Быть рыцарем Прекрасной Дамы, а не рабом.  
     Карен улыбнулась и процитировала отрывок из «Ричарда Второго»:

                    — Государь,  
                    Я сам теперь к твоим ногам бросаюсь,  
                    Ты господин над жизнию моей,  
                    Но наносить позор мне — ты не властен.  
                    Жизнь отдавать тебе — велит мне долг,  
                    Но имени без пятен и упрёка,  
                    Которое меня переживёт,  
                    Я не отдам тебе на поруганье. _[пер. Д.Михайловского]_

     Гордон смотрел на Карен с удивлением и восхищением.  
     — Вы читаете на староанглийском? Это потрясающе!  
     — Ну... Мне больше нравится подлинный Шекспир, чем адаптированный.  
     Гордон кивнул.  
     — Да, тогда в его словах появляется магия. И вы очень точно описали цитатой мой вариант Темы.  
     — Ваш? Я так понимаю, — проговорила Карен, — у каждого он свой, и никто не имеет права осуждать чужой вариант или навязывать свой? Можно только пригласить к себе в игру, но соглашаться или отказаться, решает собеседник?  
     — Именно так. Обязательными для всех являются только три правила. Первое — добровольное информированное согласие на воздействия и ритуалы общения. Если где-то обозначена запретная зона, то переходить эту черту нельзя даже гипотетически. Не заставлять, не принуждать, не уговаривать. Нет значит нет. И ни в коем случае нельзя наносить то воздействие, на которое заранее не дано согласия. Второе — все воздействия ни в коем случае не должны причинять вреда физическому и психическому здоровью. Даже если Раб просит Хозяина покрыть его тело шрамами, то Хозяин обязан прежде получить навыки первой медпомощи, сделать дезинфекцию и держать наготове аптечку и телефон, чтобы, если что, вызвать скорую. Ну и третье — делать только те воздействия, которые умеешь наносить правильно, и быть при этом трезвым, выспавшимся, психически здоровым. Называется это «Принцип добровольности, безопасности, разумности».  
     — Вот как... — задумалась Карен. — Тогда моей знакомой надо постоянно держать мозг включённым, а она этого не любит.  
     — Тогда ей надо оставаться в Ванили. В мире традиционного секса, — пояснил Гордон. — В БДСМ для идиотов нет места.  
     — Не думаю, что её остановит риск. Она говорит, что только с Хозяином могут быть постоянные прочные отношения, взаимная верность и вечная любовь.  
     Гордон расхохотался.  
     — Простите, но... Редко услышишь нелепицу столь грандиозного масштаба. В БДСМ любви, моногамии и постоянства не больше, чем в Ванили. Есть множество тех, кто предпочитает одноразовые встречи. И ещё больше тех, кому нужны только регулярные сессии как таковые. Тематикам найти любовь, взаимную верность и постоянство так же сложно, как и обычным людям. Или даже труднее, потому что численно нас меньше, чем людей с традиционной сексуальностью. Поэтому у Рабыни может быть один Хозяин по вторникам для связывания и порки, второй — по пятницам для игр с огнём и льдом, третий — по воскресеньям для удовольствия от прислуживания без каких-либо физических контактов, как прямых, так и опосредованных. У каждого Хозяина, в свою очередь, ещё по нескольку Рабынь. Все о такой полигамии знают, но мирятся с ней, потому что выбора нет. Найти партнёра, чей вариант предпочтений и запретов совпадает с твоим, нелегко, потому что они очень и очень многообразны. Ещё труднее найти того, кто захочет быть только с тобой и забыть о других. Впрочем, в Ванили это столь же трудно, иначе не было бы такого количества разводов из-за супружеских измен. Так что или принимай полигамию, или отказывайся и продолжай поиск того единственного, кто тебе нужен. Со временем обязательно найдёшь, таких пар достаточно много. Ещё можно согласиться на сессионку, снять сексуальный голод, а после разорвать отношения и возобновить поиск. Хотя в таких случаях правила хорошего тона требуют обозначить срок отношений.  
     Гордон грустно улыбнулся:  
     — Как видите, всё не так радужно. Зато предельно честно. С потенциальным партнёром можно откровенно и открыто обсудить абсолютно всё. Если кто-то этого не делает, а оценивает отношения на основе своих фантазий, сам виноват.  
     — Как и в обычных отношениях, — ответила Карен. — Если хочешь, чтобы они были гармоничными и приносили удовольствие, надо всё обсуждать, а мозг всегда держать включённым. Жаль, люди редко так делают.  
     — Увы.  
     Карен вздохнула.  
     — Не представляю, как всё это втолковать моей знакомой.  
     — Здесь остаётся лишь надеяться, что единожды натворив глупостей, она набьёт не слишком много шишек, и после этого поумнеет.  
     Карен кивнула.  
     — Теперь я хотя бы знаю, что ответить, когда она будет рассказывать о тех, с кем знакомится.  
     — Если какой-то Верх обращается к ней без общепринятого приветствия и, не спросив согласия на знакомство, начинает чего-то требовать или расписывать свои фантазии, или выдаёт ещё какой-то неадекват, пусть сразу же его банит. Это не Тематик, а насильник, как минимум моральный.  
     — Я учту, спасибо, — сказала Карен. Она улыбнулась смущённо: — Простите меня. Я пригласила вас для бизнеса, а вместо этого нагружаю своими проблемами.  
     — Я же сам спросил. — Гордон улыбнулся: — А как насчёт вас? Ничего на сайте не приглянулось?  
     — Нет. Все эти верёвки, латексные комбинезоны и кожаные трусы вызывают отвращение.  
     — Темой можно заниматься и в деловом костюме, и в джинсах. Это решает только ваш личный вкус. Поизучайте мир БДСМ подробнее, и найдёте свою Тему.  
     — Ннннееет, — протянула Карен. — Не знаю. Не моё. Поэтому давайте займёмся договором. Сумма в нём указана окончательная, больше мы дать просто не можем. Ведь мы только начинаем карьеру.  
     — Я подарю вам это стихотворение, миз Денвер.  
     — Спасибо, конечно, мистер Гордон, за столь щедрое предложение, но мы лучше его купим.  
     — Миз Денвер, я ничего от вас не требую. Это действительно подарок. Я получил огромное удовольствие от беседы с вами. Впервые встречаю в реале девушку, которая наизусть цитирует неадаптированного Шекспира, да ещё малоизвестную широкой публике пьесу. Это стоит того, чтобы посвятить вам сонет. Но увы — стихотворение, которое вы видели на сайте, единственный и чисто случайный акт сочинительства.  
     — Вы себя недооцениваете, — возразила Карен.  
     — Миз Денвер, в мире много авторов, которые в случайном и единичном озарении создавали одно произведение, а после не творили ничего и никогда.  
     — Бывает и такое, — согласилась Карен.  
     Гордон ответил:  
     — Если вы не хотите принять стихотворение в подарок, я обменяю его на ваш первый официальный диск с автографами. Действительно первый. Тот, который первым сойдёт с конвейера или где там их делают.  
     — Хорошо, — кивнула Карен. — Это справедливо. Я перепишу договор и принесу вам завтра.  
     — А как насчёт того, чтобы переписала моя секретарша? Мой офис двумя этажами выше.  
     — Годится.  
     — Тогда приглашаю вас в мой кабинет, — улыбнулся Гордон.  
     Карен оставила на столе деньги за свою минералку, Гордон за свою и повёл девушку в офис.  
     Пока секретарша переписывала договор, он предложил Карен пачку популярных журналов.  
     — А я, с вашего позволения, посмотрю биржевые новости. Ситуацию надо всегда держать под контролем.  
     — Да, конечно. Работа прежде всего.  
     Спустя несколько минут из принтера Гордона выскочили два экземпляра договора.  
     — Ознакомьтесь, — сказал он Карен.  
     Она подошла взять бумаги, мельком глянула на экран компьютера.  
     — Нравятся картины Эдмуна Лейтона или легенда о Гвиневере и Ланселоте? Хотя нигде нет подтверждений того, что в «Акколаде» Лейтон написал именно их, эту картину чаще всего используют для иллюстраций легенды.  
     Гордон судорожно сглотнул.  
     — Вы не перестаёте удивлять. — Он перевёл дыхание. — Мне нравится сама идея, когда дама посвящает мужчину в рыцари. Ну и общий настрой картины. Я всё же гетеро-Низ.  
     — Да, — кивнула Карен. — К Фемдому это подходит лучше, чем «Листья акации» или «Дейзи» Луиса Ройо. Последняя вообще глупая, хотя её часто используют.  
     Гордон посмотрел на Карен как-то странно, ей показалось, что в глазах мужчины промелькнула отчаянная надежда. Но он тут же опустил взгляд и сказал:  
     — Прочтите договор, миз Денвер. Если нет уточнений, подпишем.  
     — Да, конечно.  
     Карен быстро пробежала взглядом текст и поставила подписи, отдала листки Гордону. Тот подписал и отдал один Карен.  
     — Когда состоится ваше ближайшее выступление?  
     — Послезавтра. Клуб «Золотая Корона».  
     — Я приду, если вы не против, миз Денвер.  
     — Буду рада. А сейчас извините, должна спешить. Да и у вас много работы.  
     Они обменялись рукопожатием, и Карен торопливо пошла к машине, на ходу достала телефон.  
     — Стихи наши, — сказала она Майку. — И всего-то за самый первый экземпляр официального диска.  
     — Оооууу!!! — восторженно завопил Майк. — Быстрее дописывай музыку.  
     — Как приеду, сразу допишу, — пообещала Карен.

*   *   *

     Выступление в клубе трудно назвать полноценным концертом, но это всё же работа с публикой и на публике. Здесь формируется та группа слушателей, которая создаёт популярность артистов, рекомендуя их своим друзьям.  
     Выступать на корпоративе ещё хуже, но там платят гораздо больше, чем в клубах, а вдохновение, вопреки расхожей поговорке, охотнее приходит к тем, кто вкусно и сытно ест, мягко спит и носит качественную одежду.  
     К тому же шанс встретить на корпоративе мецената или хорошего продюсера на порядок выше, чем в клубе.  
     Поэтому в выступление Карен и Майк вкладывались полностью, Элина и Лайза не отставали, а Рик едва не натёр на языке мозоль, уговаривая устроителей обеспечить именно те концертные условия, какие были нужны.  
     И «Винд-Оф-Дримз» стал гвоздём праздника. Хотя холдинг, празднуя юбилей, нанимал их для развлечения только молодых сотрудников, группа смогла покорить и старшее поколение.  
     В комнате отдыха Рик подсчитывал чаевые, чтобы внести их в официальный бюджет группы, а заодно и положить долю каждого на его счёт — утаивать наличку и нарываться на проблемы с налоговой было бы глупо. Карен и Майк маленькими глоточками пили травяной чай, который медленно и осторожно расслаблял голосовые связки после интенсивной нагрузки, способствовал их выносливости и подвижности. Рецепты таких чаёв в изобилии выкладывались на форумах оперных и джазовых певцов, для которых забота о сохранении голоса была первостепенной. Элина дремала на кушетке, а Лайза с кем-то переписывалась по смартфону.  
     В дверь комнаты отдыха постучали.  
     — Войдите, — сказала Лайза.  
     Официант, обслуживающий фуршет, принёс бутылку шампанского, букет цветов, явно надёрганный из тех, которые украшали банкетный зал, и ворох записок.  
     Карен хихикнула.  
     — Вот и слава пришла. Скоро начнут плюшевые игрушки дарить. Вопрос — куда будем девать этот хлам?  
     — Поставим на них наши автографы и продадим с благотворительного аукциона, — сказал Рик. — Разумеется, поблагодарив дарителей за участие.  
     — Единственный выход, — согласилась Карен.  
     — А я люблю плюшевые игрушки, — загрустила Лайза. — Но мне их никто никогда не дарил.  
     — Можешь забирать себе все, которые подарят мне, — сказал Майк. — Рику хлопот меньше.  
     — Я и купить их всегда могла, — огрызнулась Лайза. — Но это не то.  
     — А как же, — ядовито проговорила Элина. — Либо ты собираешь коллекцию из плюшевых игрушек сама, никого не дожидаясь и ничьего мнения не спрашивая, либо они тебе не нужны.  
     — Да чтобы ты понимала в подарках! — склочно прошипела Лайза и выбежала из комнаты.  
     Рик потёр виски и сказал:  
     — Как она меня утомила. Карен, что там у неё на любовном поприще?  
     — Не знаю. Лайза пока неохотно со мной это обсуждает, но, судя по тематике данной истерики, никого пока не нашла.  
     — Плевать и на эту истерику, — лениво сказала Элина, — и на все другие. Главное, чтобы работала.  
     — Главное — найти ей замену, — отрезала Карен. — Рик, ты нового светаря когда приведёшь?  
     — Когда вы смените «Золотую Корону» на клуб получше. С нашими доходами нормального светаря не нанять.  
     — Любителя найди, — гнула своё Карен. — Толкового новичка в операторском деле или в фотографии, которому нужна хоть какая-то работа, которая даст возможность превратить хобби в профессию.  
     — Те, которые работают со светом на уровне Лайзы или лучше, хотят сольную карьеру, а не членство в команде. Лайза с нами связалась только для того, чтобы из Джонсон-сити выбраться. Нанять же реального профессионала мы пока не можем.  
     — Но ты всё равно ищи любителя.  
     — Ищу, — вздохнул Рик.  
     В дверь постучали и крикнули:  
     — На сцену.  
     — Зажжём их всех! — повеселела Карен. Сцена была и оставалась лучшим лекарством от неприятностей.

*   *   *

     На корпоратив Алекс пришёл только потому, что там пела Карен. Приглашение он, в числе других акционеров среднего уровня, получил, однако холдинг по-настоящему интересен ему не был, а потому тем для разговора с его управленцами не имелось.  
     Алекс смотрел на Карен, на её губы, шею, грудь, ноги. В этой женщине было очарование, свойственное только Доминантным женщинам. Сабмиссивная часть Алекса едва не захлёбывалась слюной от вожделения, мешая светским разговорам. Мазохизма в нём было гораздо меньше, поэтому от этой части души он получал пинки с требованиями немедля заманить столь перспективную, а главное — одинокую самку в укромное место, гораздо реже. Но их всё равно хватало.  
     «Чёртовы гормоны! Все мужики одинаковы. Саб ты, маз, мазанутый саб или сабанутый маз, Доминант или Ванильщик, а спермотоксикоз норовит отключить мозги в самый не подходящий момент. И так до глубокой старости. Впрочем, говорят и в старости покоя не будет».  
     Соблазнить Карен было не так сложно, девушка она, конечно, требовательная, но отнюдь не скромница и не ледышка. Алекс уже понял, что она любит и понимает живопись, хорошую литературу. Поскольку Алекс любил то же самое, тем для разговоров будет много. А женщины, как известно, любят ушами.  
     «Но захочет ли она признать скрытую часть себя? Если до сих пор отрицала, то какие причины побудят её переменить мнение?»  
     А без приправы из БДСМ Алексу не нужна была ни одна женщина в мире. В таких отношениях не было удовольствия, а значит и смысла.  
     «С другой стороны, она одна. Значит, ни с кем не складывалось. Если очень медленно и осторожно открывать перед ней Тему, то любопытство и пробудившееся влечение заставят её войти в этот мир».  
     Алекс вздохнул. Женщин, которые искренне наслаждались доминацией, а не притворялись, разыгрывая из себя Верхнюю за деньги, было мало. И ещё меньше среди них было одиноких. Все они либо с постоянным партнёром, нередко с несколькими, либо вообще предпочитали одноразовые или кратковременные отношения.  
     А Карен свободна и, скорее всего, моногамна и постоянна. С ней может сбыться мечта о жене-Хозяйке.  
     «Небольшая поправка, — ядовито сказали сабмиссивность с мазохичностью. — Таких желающих целая очередь. И если ты будешь и дальше копаться и колебаться, мы останемся на бобах. Иди и очаруй её. Лучше потратить время на Ванильку, чем упустить Госпожу».  
     Алекс опять вздохнул и пошёл к Карен, которая как раз закончила выступление.

*   *   *

     Карен, сидя на кровати Лайзы, через её плечо читала анкеты Доминантов, обитающих в Бирмингеме.  
     — Этого в утиль, — сказала она Лайзе.  
     — Но почему? — возмутилась та.  
     — Потому что это заурядный кобель, разве что трахается с вывертами и считает всех женщин идиотками.  
     — Он ищет лайвстайла, — возразила Лайза. — Это пожизненные отношения. Смотри, как красиво он пишет: «Я многое могу, многое знаю и многим владею. Я сделаю реальностью твои сны. Всё, что будоражило твою кровь, и в чём ты боялась признаться даже себе, произойдёт с тобой. Со мной ты войдёшь в сказку и останешься там навсегда. Ты познаешь счастье принадлежать, сладкую боль и беззаботность полной покорности. Я открою тебе то, что подвластно лишь Господину Фантазий».  
     — И где у этого сказочника слова «брак», «семья», «дети»? — ехидно поинтересовалась Карен.  
     — Какие ещё дети? — не поняла Лайза.  
     — Ты чайлдфри? Тогда мужа надо выбирать вдвойне тщательно, чтобы, когда тебе будет пятьдесят, он не убежал к двадцатилетней барышне из третьих стран, которая за гринкарту согласится родить ему ребёнка. И уж конечно не вестись на словоблудие о сказках и фантазиях, потому что только идиот не понимает, что в реальном мире им нет места, и только желающий использовать идиотов будет говорить такой вздор другим.  
     — Карен, это невыносимо! Ты как будто корову на рынке покупаешь. А я хочу любви и настоящих отношений.  
     — Каких именно настоящих отношений? Они бывают разные. И какой именно любви?  
     — Любовь всегда только одна! — возмутилась Лайза. — И отношения тоже!  
     — Ты любишь шоколадный коктейль. Вступаешь в отношения с электриком, когда требуешь починить проводку.  
     — Бизнес — не отношения! И не понимать разницу между любовью к коктейлю и любовью к человеку может только законченная тупица!  
     — Ах, так разница между любовями всё же есть, — довольно проговорила Карен. — Осталось понять, что отношениями являются любые взаимодействия между людьми. Так каких взаимодействий ты хочешь со своим потенциальным Хозяином? На какой срок? На каких условиях?  
     — Хватит! — вскочила Лайза. — Я не буду превращать чувства в сделку.  
     — Любые отношения — это всегда сделка. Честная или нет, вопрос отдельный, но то, что отношения — это всегда и везде именно сделка, реальный факт. Мать хочет получить удовольствие, удовлетворяя инстинкт размножения, и потому заботится о ребёнке, любит его и обнимает. А ребёнку доставляет удовольствие чувствовать защиту и поддержку, и потому он слушается мать, любит её и обнимает. Друзья хотят получить удовольствие от общения с теми, кто разделяет их вкусы и интересы, а потому любят проводить друг с другом время. И чтобы этому ничего не мешало, помогают друг другу решать проблемы. И так до бесконечности. Так что давай определяйся, какую конкретно любовь ты хочешь, и в каких конкретно отношениях тебе комфортнее всего её реализовать.  
     Лайза пренебрежительно передёрнула плечами и опять села на кровать, взяла ноутбук.  
     Следующую анкету Карен тоже забраковала:  
     — Жлоб, лентяй и закомплексованный гадёныш, который повышает самооценку, оскорбляя и унижая других.  
     — Почему? — не поверила Лайза. — Он такой внушительный.  
     Карен прочитала вслух:  
     — «Я не размениваюсь на сессии и не дрочу на модный Тематический антураж или девайсы. Я ношу с собой полицейские наручники, а в моих джинсах есть ремень. И мне ничего больше не надо, чтобы сделать тебя вечной Рабыней, заставить преклониться и потерять себя. Можешь быть уверена, что в моей власти и под моим управлением ты будешь счастлива всегда». Иначе говоря, он или настолько жаден, или настолько беден, что не может купить себе даже минимальный набор БДСМ-игрушек и декораций.  
     — А если они все ему не нравятся? — возразила Лайза. — Что, такого не может быть?  
     — Может. Но тогда бы он написал иначе: «Из всего многообразия БДСМ-девайсов и декораций я предпочитаю только полицейские наручники и ремень в моих джинсах». И всё! Оскорблять тех, кто сложный антураж и разнообразие девайсов любит, нормальному человеку нет необходимости. «Не размениваюсь на сессии» переводится как «Я и на один раз никому не нужен, поэтому ищу дуру, которая не заметит моей сексуальной никчёмности». «Сделать, заставить, потерять» — это обещание абъюза, нормальному Доминанту нет интереса получать подчинение от робота. «Будешь счастлива» — непомерное самомнение, нормальный человек не станет давать столь глобальные обещания, да ещё и всем прохожим сразу.  
     Лайза со вздохом перешла к следующей анкете и принялась упоённо читать описание того, что именующий себя Доминантом собирался делать с Рабыней.  
     Карен брезгливо фыркнула:  
     — Это маструбатор-эксбиционист. Нормальный человек эротическую пописульку в анкету совать не будет.  
     — Но написано-то хорошо!  
     — Даже идеалу эротической прозы в анкете на сайте знакомств не место, — отрезала Карен. — Есть сайты для литературного творчества, в них есть раздел «Эротика», вот там его сочинения будут в самый раз.  
     Лайза сердито глянула на Карен и открыла новую анкету.  
     — И этого в утиль, — сказала Карен. — Религиозный фанатик, потому что никто другой не станет писать в анкете «Христианин». Что не мешает ему компенсировать комплекс неполноценности неумеренным хвастовством, иначе он не восторгался бы тем, что невероятно крут только лишь потому, что где-то когда-то сказал в телеэфире «Я могу надавать женщине по заднице». О, да тут ещё и сексуальные комплексы из-за отрицания бисексуальности или гомосексуальности, потому что гетеросексуал никогда не будет писать «Я Натурал, беру только женщин».  
     Лайза перешла к следующей анкете, бросила беглый взгляд и хотела её закрыть, но Карен остановила.  
     — А вот это уже интересно.  
     — Это?! — возмутилась Лайза. — Да он вообще никакой!  
     — Он хочет брак с элементами БДСМ. Не лайвстайл, который существует только в порнороманах, потому что невозможна сессия двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю, а самый обычный брак, разве что с патриархатом и нетрадиционным сексом. Вот это уже вполне достижимо. У него есть дом и постоянная работа. И он назвал свои хобби, любимые блюда, предпочитаемые жанры фильмов и книг. С этим человеком можно знакомиться, потому что он говорит о реальной жизни и делает это адекватно, не хвастаясь и никого не оскорбляя. Так что пиши ему. Если, конечно, ты действительно получишь удовольствие, подчиняясь мужу. И тем более, если тебе действительно нравится заниматься сексом в наручниках и даже получать порку.  
     — Я хочу попробовать, — сказала Лайза. — Мысли о том, что я так сильно принадлежу мужчине, что он даже может причинить мне боль, и что полностью за меня отвечает, заставляют моё сердце трепетать, а киску становиться влажной.  
     — Притормози, пока не заехала в тупик! — твёрдо сказала Карен. — Везде и всегда ответственность за тебя принадлежит только тебе самой. И БДСМ — не исключение, потому что только ты решаешь, какие воздействия запретить, а какие разрешить, кого назвать Хозяином, а кого послать, какой приказ выполнить, а на какой сказать стоп-слово, которое отменяет твоё рабство и переводит ваши отношения в равноправные до тех пор, пока ты опять не разрешишь партнёру играть роль твоего Хозяина.  
     — Но...  
     — Никаких «но»! — оборвала Карен. — Или так, или ты перепутала реальность с порнофильмом. К тому же не забывай, что боль в фантазиях и на самом деле — не одно и то же. Ты для начала сама себя увесисто так шлёпни пару раз ремнём по голому заду, и сразу поймёшь, нужна ли тебе порка от кого-то другого. Замотай руки поясом от халата, посиди и подумай, а действительно ли ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то тебя в таком виде трахнул. Встань на колени и скажи вслух, громко и внятно «Я ваша ничтожная сучка, Хозяин, приказывайте мне». Если всё это не вызовет отторжения, то сходи в БДСМ-бар, закадри Хозяина на одну ночь и проведи ним сессию. Разумеется, по всем правилам безопасного секса и только с теми практиками, которые интересны тебе. И сессиониться надо не где-нибудь, а в хорошем отеле свиданий, где есть видеокамеры в холле, и на шум в номер тут же прибежит охрана. В таких условиях, даже если ты подхватишь маньяка, тебе ничего не грозит, потому что он побоится сделать тебе плохое. Да и не пойдёт маньяк в такой отель, что тоже плюс — не надо отваживать, сам сбежит. И только после того, как ты попробуешь реальный БДСМ, и только если он тебе по-настоящему понравится, можно будет назвать себя Нижней и искать постоянного Верхнего партнёра.  
     Лайза надула губки. Столь прагматичный подход к её романтичным фантазиям Лайзе не нравился.  
     Она закрыла браузер и выключила ноутбук.  
     — Кто и рассуждал бы о любви и об отношениях, но только не ты. Ни один парень тебя дольше двух месяцев не выдерживает. Когда у тебя вообще последний раз был секс?  
     Карен встала с кровати Лайзы и ушла на свою.  
     — С парнями у меня не ладится, не спорю. Но я ни разу не доводила себя до того, чтобы из-за мужика захлёбываться в слезах и соплях! Если что-то не складывалось, мне хватало ума и смелости сразу признать это и расстаться до того, как станет больно.  
     — Да с тобой ни у кого и не сложится, кому ты с компьютером вместо сердца нужна?!  
     Лайза вышла из спальни девушек, громко хлопнув дверью.  
     Карен пожала плечами, взяла миди-клавиатуру, наушники, ноутбук и занялась сочинением мелодии к своим новым стихам.

[Продолжение повести у меня на форуме](http://voronova.freeforums.org/18-t200.html#p421)


	3. Страница 3: Ещё один шанс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Неразрешимых проблем нет. Шанс на изменение к лучшему есть всегда, везде и у всех. Но любой и каждый сам выбирает, пользоваться этим шансом или нырнуть в беды ещё глубже.

     Соблазнительно пухленькая кареглазая брюнетка тридцати пяти лет вошла в комнату для допросов полицейского участка, показала адвокатскую карточку.  
     — Трейси Эллер, — сказала она. — Представляю интересы потерпевшей Камелии Лопес.  
     Инспектор молча показал на свободный стул, а подозреваемый, самодовольный блондин в подчёркнуто дорогой одежде, презрительно оскалился:  
     — Откуда у нелегалки и уличной шлюхи деньги на адвоката?  
     Трейси села и достала из папки два сцепленных степлерной скрепкой документа.  
     — В адвокатскую фирму «Робертсон, Маргейн и Спери» пришёл конверт с наличными и письмом, в котором говорилось, что друзья миз Камелии Лопес нанимают фирму защищать её интересы. Своих имён друзья не назвали, но это и не нужно. — Трейси отдала инспектору бумаги: — Квитанция о том, что фирма приняла оплату, и письмо с резолюцией директора, в которой сказано, что представлять интересы миз Лопес буду я.  
     Инспектор бросил на них беглый взгляд, сказал «Всё законно» и отдал адвокату подозреваемого. Тот глянул на бумаги и вернул их Трейси.  
     — Берт Вудвилл, — представился адвокат. — Мой клиент оклеветан, миз Эллер. Он не насиловал Камелию Лопес. Она сама попросила мистера Виктора Крайна заняться с ней сексом погрубее и пожёстче.  
     — И мистер Крайн может предъявить письменный, видео- или аудиодоговор с миз Лопес о том, какой именно грубости, в какой степени и с какой продолжительностью она просила? В договоре указано количество и интенсивность следов, которые такой секс должен был оставить на теле миз Лопес?  
     — Миз Эллер, договоры о сексе заключаются устно и без свидетелей, — сказал Вудвилл.  
     — Только если речь идёт о традиционном сексе, в котором нет риска телесных и психологических повреждений, — благожелательно улыбнулась Трейси. — На экстремальный нужен договор. Иначе это изнасилование.  
     — Мой клиент заключил договор с Лопес! — отрезал адвокат.  
     — И где он?  
     — Это устный договор, миз Эллер. И вы осведомлены о том, что Лопес не только находится в стране нелегально, но и занимается проституцией?  
     — Это не означает, что кто бы то ни было имеет право совершать в отношении миз Лопес сексуальные действия любого характера без её согласия. Медицинское освидетельствование миз Лопес подтверждает факт изнасилования, причём биологические следы насильника принадлежат именно мистеру Крайну. А вот ваш клиент, мистер Вудвилл, не может доказать то, что миз Лопес сама просила его о таких действиях в отношении себя.  
     — Да её депортируют не сегодня завтра! — рявкнул Крайн.  
     — Правонарушение миз Лопес не оправдывает ваше преступление, мистер Крайн.  
     — Мой клиент просит о залоге, — быстро проговорил Вудвилл. — И о досудебном урегулировании в виде возмещения ущерба.  
     — Да в жопу я буду платить за какую-то мексиканскую мочалку! — рявкнул Крайн. — Она сама ко мне пристала, чтобы я её трахнул.  
     Вудвилл с досадой зашипел сквозь зубы, а Трейси сказала довольно:  
     — От имени своей клиентки я предъявляю мистеру Крайну иск об оскорблении по национальному признаку. И факт изнасилования превращается в преступление из ненависти.  
     — Вы не протащите это через суд! — отрезал Вудвилл.  
     — Посмотрим, — вежливо улыбнулась Трейси. — Уверена, миз Лопес не единственная пострадавшая от действий мистера Крайна.  
     — Это ещё надо доказать.  
     — Докажем, — спокойно сказал инспектор.  
     Крайн злобно сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Инспектор приказал его увести. Адвокат пошёл за клиентом, уверяя, что никаких доказательств полиция не найдёт.  
     Трейси сказала:  
     — Последнее время это звучит практически от каждого насильника: «Она сама захотела грубого секса».  
     — С бытовым насилием то же самое, — ответил инспектор. — Мужья и бойфренды, которые применяют рукоприкладство и абъюз, пытаются оправдываться, ссылаясь на БДСМ. Хуже всего, что в эту чушь начинают верить присяжные. Популяризация БДСМ благодаря скверным фильмам и книгам играет с людьми дурную шутку.  
     — Дурную шутку с людьми играет безграмотность, порождённая отсутствием полноценного секс-образования, — возразила Трейси. — Именно благодаря этому они верят дрянным поделкам и знать не хотят, что в БДСМ нет и не может быть никакого насилия. Игры в изнасилование среди БДСМ-щиков действительно популярны, но это именно игра, в которой обе стороны участвуют только добровольно, только к взаимному удовольствию и обязательно с соблюдением техники безопасности. Нижние, так в БДСМ называют тех, кто принимают воздействия и подчиняются приказам, только сами решают, чему хотят подвергнуться, как, когда и от кого. Если Верхний — наносящий воздействия и приказывающий — не согласен на условия Нижнего, то настаивать на своём или уговаривать Низа изменить эти условия не имеет права. Не совпало — иди ищи других, таких, кто хочет того же, чего и ты. Поэтому любой сессии — это БДСМ-свидание или тот период, который совместно живущие партнёры уделяют именно БДСМ-отношениям, всегда предшествуют очень подробные и детальные обсуждения того, что и как будет. Причём письменные, через СМС, ватсап, скайп. Если попробовать Тему, так сами БДСМ-щики называют БДСМ, хотят партнёры, которые уже находятся в интимных отношениях любой формы, то они составляют список того, что и как можно делать, а что нельзя, чего приказать допустимо, а что нет, и оба его подписывают. Просто список, безо всяких там «Я, ничтожная тварь, умоляю такого-то стать моим Хозяином и делать со мной, своим Рабом, всё, что ему угодно». Точнее, такого тоже хватает, но только после подписания обычного списка практик и сфер действия приказов, где есть пункт об игровом контракте и примечание, что «всё, что ему угодно» ограничено данным списком.  
     Инспектор покачал головой.  
     — Что-то я сомневаюсь, чтобы все составляли списки.  
     — Составляют их не все, а только те, кто не намерен оправдывать насилие Темой. И те, кому дорог их зад. Бывают ведь не только насильники, маскирующиеся под Верхних. Есть и мошенники, которые притворяются Нижними. Устно договариваются о сессии, а после бегут в полицию демонстрировать синяки и следы связывания. За отказ от претензий они требуют немалые деньги. Если человек не хочет письменного соглашения об экстриме, которым собирается заняться, то он задумал что-то плохое, и связываться с ним нельзя.  
     — А если он имя не хочет засветить? — хмыкнул инспектор.  
     — А кто скрывает свои потрахушки? — ответила Трейси. — Только изменяющие супруги, блудливые телепроповедники, лицемерные политики и тому подобная шваль, с которой связываться очень опасно. К тому же подписываться можно не именем, а ником с сайта знакомств, образец почерка всё равно будет. Влезать же в личную жизнь партнёра дальше разрешённого не будет ни Верх, ни Низ, если они адекватны.  
     — Логично. А как отличить жертву насилия от мошенника? Для закона любой синяк — доказательство вины.  
     — Мошенник никогда не подвергнет себя настоящему вреду, вроде того, который Крайн нанёс Лопес. И в реальном БДСМ такого вреда тоже не будет. Как и все экстремалы, БДСМ-щики заботятся о безопасности себя и партнёра. Если вред настолько велик, как у Лопес, то это всегда насилие. Даже любители самых тяжёлых практик сначала возьмут с Нижнего врачебное заключение о состоянии здоровья, и только если оно позволит, сделают Нижнему то, о чём он просил: например, настоящее клеймение. И наготове будет всё необходимое для оказания первой медицинской помощи, причём Верх предварительно прошёл соответствующие курсы. Не говоря уже о том, что Верх не имеет права запрещать Низу какие бы то ни было контакты с другими людьми и какие бы то ни было поступки до тех пор, пока Низ сам не попросит принять за него решение. А ведь все насильники начинают именно с этого: «Не общайся с теми-то», «Не одевайся так-то» или «Надень то-то», «Не делай этого» и всё прочее в том же духе. Но самое главное, у Низа есть условный сигнал, заранее специально оговорённое стоп-слово, которое в любую секунду прекращает любое действие Верха в отношении Низа и отменяет любой приказ Верха. Если Низу что-то не нравится, он или она могут тут же всё прекратить. А затем либо расстаться с Верхом, либо совместно и равноправно обсудить, разработать и принять новые правила отношений. Насильник или мошенник на это не согласится никогда.  
     — Вы на этом собираетесь строить обвинение? — понял инспектор. — Хотите создать ещё один прецедент по отличию БДСМ от насилия?  
     — Да. Ни малейших доказательств добровольности взаимодействия у Крайна нет и быть не может. Но дело не только в прецеденте. Крайн идёт к проститутке, иначе говоря, к женщине, которая заведомо не в ладах с законом из-за своего запрещённого заработка, а потому меньше вероятность, что она пожалуется на насилие. И выбрал не абы какую проститутку, а нелегалку, которая толком не знает английского, а потому имеет вдвойне меньше возможностей обратиться в полицию за защитой. Далее он договорился с женщиной об одном, а сделал с ней совсем другое, причинил ей вред, будучи уверенным в своей безнаказанности. Если не остановить Крайна, то Лос-Анджелес рискует обзавестись собственным Джеком-Потрошителем. Лопес явно не первая его жертва.  
     Инспектор кивнул.  
     — Лос-Анджелес всегда был городом чудиков, а не маньяков. Я хочу, чтобы он таким и оставался. Ярким, шумным, весёлым, обаятельно сумасшедшим. Но не безумным.  
     — Я поговорю с коллегами Лопес. Если они со своих скудных заработков скинулись на адвоката, то Крайн сильно их напугал.  
     — Или они решили поддержать ту, — возразил инспектор, — кому хватило смелости и гордости защитить себя. Это вдохновляет и самим менять свою жизнь к лучшему.  
     — Не исключено, — согласилась Трейси. — Но в любом случае они что-то знают сами или могут навести на того, кто что-то знает. А с адвокатессой будут более откровенны, чем с инспекторшей, не говоря уже об инспекторе. Как ни переодевайся, а копов эта публика чует за милю. И хотя бежит к вам за защитой, откровенничать не настроена.  
     Трейси достала телефон.  
     — Я позвоню вам, как что-то узнаю.  
     Инспектор продиктовал ей номера своего служебного телефона и мобильника. Трейси попрощалась и ушла.

*   *   *

     Для бесед с проститутками было ещё рано, а в офисе можно получить дело, которое принесёт не только победную строчку в резюме, но и хороший гонорар.  
     Сосед по кабинету, высокий и крепкий чернокожий парень, приветственно отсалютовал Трейси стаканом кофе.  
     — У нас с тобой иск к производителю сушилок для белья. Ушехлопы не напечатали на упаковке инструкцию о том, как правильно её раскладывать. И студенточка, которая начала жить отдельно от родителей и впервые в жизни занялась хозяйством без домработницы, прищемила пальцы. Гематомка на полкисти. И есть соседка по комнате, которая может подтвердить, что пальцы были прищемлены именно сушилкой.  
     — Упаковку студенточка сохранила? — живо заинтересовалась Трейси.  
     — Да. И там нет ни слова, ни картинки о том, как её раскладывать и складывать. И я нашёл такие же сушилки в супермаркетах. Инструкции на них нет. Значит производитель не скажет, что обёртка поддельная. Мы у него последние штаны отсудим!  
     — Отлично! — хищно улыбнулась Трейси. — Дилан, договор о том, что мы получаем процент от компенсации, есть?  
     — Обижаешь! — Дилан помахал контрактом фирмы с клиенткой. — А у тебя что?  
     — Да как всегда в последнее время со всеми делами об изнасилованиях. «Она сама попросила меня быть погрубее».  
     — Когда же им надоест эта глупая песня? — вздохнул Дилан. — Скучно уже слушать.  
     — Это точно, — Трейси стала искать информацию о Крайне в сети. Нередко соцсети были информатором лучшим, нежели человек.  
     Дилан вдруг хихикнул.  
     — До того, как в Лос-Анджелес приехать, я представлял одну БДСМ-ную барышню в деле о сексуальном домогательстве. Она была серенькой робкой мышкой, работала менеджером в маленькой районной сети закусочных и следила, чтобы вовремя закупались и развозились по точкам моющие средства, бумажные салфетки и упаковки для еды навынос. А ещё был один умник, который владел небольшой фирмой по производству упаковок и тоже Темой баловался, только, в отличие от барышни, в Верхнем варианте. И решил он заполучить эту сеть в клиенты. Разумеется, выяснил, кто там менеджер по закупке упаковок, и собрал о ней информацию. Нашёл в Фейсбуке аккаунт барышни, где она написала грустный пост о том, что не может найти постоянного Хозяина.  
     Трейси тоже засмеялась:  
     — И этот притемаченный решил, что если девушка Нижняя, то будет подчиняться любому мужику, который попытается командно с ней разговаривать.  
     — Точно! — веселился Дилан. — Пришёл в офис с проспектами и калькуляцией услуг своей фирмы и начал показывать девочке свою Доминантность, сначала намекая, а после и требуя контракта. В первый раз она его вежливо оборвала, второй попросила покинуть кабинет, а когда чувак не угомонился, врезала ему крепкую оплеуху. И тут же побежала к менеджеру по кадрам жаловаться, что директор присылает к ней непроверенных поставщиков, от сексуальных домогательств которых она вынуждена защищаться физически.  
     — Мистер Идиоттер нарвался, — довольно сказала Трейси.  
     — И ещё как! Мышка оказалась умненькой, и, едва прозвучал намёк на БДСМ, включила запись в мобильнике. И хотя фактически приставать к ней парень и не думал, сам стиль разговора стопроцентно был сексуальным домогательством. Так что иск я ему вчинил офигенный! Но и это ещё не всё. Оказалось, что чувак тусуется на том же БДСМ-сайте, что и Мышка. Он потребовал от администрации сайта, чтоб её забанили за неправильное для Нижней поведение. В итоге тут же забанили его. Он подал на них в суд и проиграл, поскольку любому здравомыслящему человеку понятно, что девушка, даже если она любит ползать перед мужчиной на коленях, целовать ему ноги и получать плёткой, решает сама и только сама, с кем, для чего и на каких условиях общаться как в обычной жизни, так и в Теме. И что Нижняя девушка имеет полное право быть очень и очень разборчивой, даже если является тихой, неприметной и робкой мышкой. При этом как робость, так и Нижнесть нисколько не мешают ей проявлять в критической ситуации независимость, самостоятельность, отвагу и решительность, а так же изобретательность.  
     Дилан усмехнулся:  
     — Так я узнал, чем настоящий БДСМ отличается от порнушного.  
     — В Теме иначе не выжить, — ответила Трейси. — Вокруг неё всегда крутится слишком много неадеквата. Поэтому, как только ты осознаёшь свою ориентацию и приходишь на соответствующий сайт или покупаешь БДСМ-журнал, первое, что там будет — уроки безопасности и самозащиты.  
     — Тебе в этом отношении проще, ты Верхняя.  
     — Психов в изобилии во всех позиционированиях, — возразила Трейси. — И им никто не мешает лгать и притворяться, чтобы заманить тебя в ловушку. Поэтому и придуман принцип «Добровольность, Безопасность, Разумность». Как и сопутствующие ему обязательные для всех правила типа стоп-слова, переговоров, письменных соглашений и только своего варианта БДСМ, когда не ты подстраиваешь его под партнёра, а выбираешь партнёра под свой вариант. Не имеет значения, что именно является твоей Темой — нежный и деликатный секс в наручниках один раз в месяц или ежедневная порка до крови при полном отсутствии секса. Неважно, какую часть твоей жизни занимает БДСМ — один процент или сто. Без разницы, занимаешься ты этим в законном браке или меняешь партнёров каждый вечер. Несущественно, есть в твоей Теме секс или нет. Всё это, как и многое другое, вопросы только твоих предпочтений, и любой, кто назовёт их неправильными, совершит насилие, поэтому такого человека надо немедленно вышвырнуть прочь как из своей жизни, так из своего блога на БДСМ-сайте. Разумный и адекватный человек, вне зависимости от Верхнести или Нижнести, легко примет все эти правила и будет им следовать, а насильники будут их оспаривать.  
     Дилан кивнул и сказал грустно:  
     — Жаль, что в обычной жизни мало кто следует этим правилам. С другой стороны, — повеселел он, — будь у людей мозг, зачем бы им адвокаты?  
     — Это точно, — согласилась Трейси и подобралась, увидев веб-страницу. — Дилан, я тебе сейчас ссылку скину. Тут обидчик моей клиентки фигурирует в деле об избиении. Доказать преступление не смогли, но проработать эту линию надо. Произошло всё в Бирмингеме, Алабама. Ты же приехал из этого города и у тебя там полно знакомых в Коллегии Адвокатов и в полиции. Сможешь что-нибудь нарыть? А я доделаю экспертизу того занудного контракта, с которым ты мучаешься третий день.  
     — Годится. Контракт на подоконнике. Нужная страница заложена листком с примечаниями к этому кошмару.  
     Дилан стал читать веб-страницу, а Трейси взяла контракт и погрузилась в его изучение.

*   *   *

     Трейси делала дыхательную гимнастику, чтобы хотя бы немного успокоить злость. Она целый день убила на чёртов контракт, а продвинулась только на две страницы. Составлял его какой-то маньяк. Формулировки можно было трактовать двояко и трояко, пункты ссылались на огромное число приложений, которые противоречили друг другу. Самым разумным для клиента было послать и контракт, и того, кто его предложил, в задницу, но клиент желал точно знать, как именно его хотели обмануть. По пунктам. А потому платил за экспертизу трёх десятков страниц.  
     Сумма была существенная, но, по мнению Трейси и Дилана, недостаточная. Клиент платил как за экспертизу обычного контракта, тогда как анализ этого бреда требовал двойного гонорара.  
     К тому же с проститутками получилась пустышка. Они всячески желали Трейси успеха, но говорить ничего не хотели. Трейси убила на чёртовых девок четыре часа, вернулась домой к полуночи, а результата было ноль.  
     К тому же в квартире поломался водонагреватель, и о том, чтобы принять душ, пришлось забыть. Менеджер, которого Трейси едва ли не из постели выдернула, требуя всё починить, поклялся, что сантехник и электрик придут завтра.  
     Ночью соседи устроили шумный праздник, пришлось вызывать полицию. Угомонились они ненадолго, и вскоре тихий вариант празднества перешёл в драку. Трейси опять позвонила в полицию. Соседей быстро успокоили, однако ночь была испорчена. На работу Трейси пришла усталая и невыспавшаяся.  
     А там ждала куча бумаг от одного клиента и глупость другого, которому не хватало ума молчать в зале суда. Трейси пришлось приложить неимоверные усилия, чтобы уговорить судью и присяжных отложить слушание на неделю, а не выносить приговор прямо сейчас.  
     — Я почти выиграла это дело! — разъярённой коброй шипела Трейси. — И вердикт был бы в вашу пользу, умей вы держать язык за зубами! Если вы лучше меня знаете, что и когда надо говорить, зачем вам вообще адвокат? Защищайте себя сами!  
     Клиент, который только сейчас осознал, что за длинный хамский язык придётся выписывать чек с не менее длинной суммой, которая пробьёт солидную дыру в бюджете, испуганно кивал и клялся, что на следующем слушании будет нем как рыба.  
     Трейси хмыкнула:  
     — Мой гонорар в случае выигранного дела будет намного меньше компенсации, которую вам придётся платить, если из-за ваших реплик я проиграю. И не забудьте, что гонорар мне, пусть и меньший, платить всё равно придётся.  
     — Я буду молчать, — заверил клиент. Но Трейси сильно сомневалась в его разумности, а значит и в реалистичности его обещаний.  
     — До встречи, — буркнула Трейси и пошла к машине, где и занялась дыхательной гимнастикой.  
     Но успокоения это не принесло.  
     Трейси всё сильнее хотелось сбросить напряжение, отхлестав снейком, короткой однохвостой плетью без рукояти, чью-нибудь крепкую спину.  
     Причинение боли как таковое Трейси возбуждало мало, но она любила власть над сильным мужским телом, которое покоряется настолько, что даже позволяет себя пороть.  
     Обычно для порки с высоким индексом боли использовался разогрев, предварительная подготовка: сначала удары мягким пятидесятихвостым флоггером, затем флоггером пожёстче и с меньшим количеством хвостов, и лишь после этого применялись девайсы, приносящие сильную боль. Так Нижний входил в нужные ему ощущения постепенно, без стресса и сильных синяков.  
     Но бывали и те, кто хотел жёсткую сильную порку сразу, резко и внезапно.  
     В большинстве случаев Трейси любила длинный, многоступенчатый и сложный ритуал разогрева, он насыщал её полностью, в жёстких воздействиях не было необходимости. Поэтому Трейси предпочитала Нижних с весьма умеренным уровнем мазохичности, которые тоже были удовлетворены «малой поркой» и гораздо сильнее интересовались играми, позволяющими реализовать отношения подчинения и господства.  
     Однако сейчас хотелось именно сильно и жёстко выпороть кого-нибудь, исхлестать до крика и смотреть, как мужчина извивается от боли и наслаждения под её плетью.  
     Трейси взяла телефон и нашла в списке контактов номер одной знакомой, Дебби Райс, которая была тёмной садисткой, иначе говоря, получала сексуальное удовлетворение и удовольствие только от причинения боли. А потому знала немало клубов, где собирались тёмные мазохисты обоего пола.  
     — Да без проблем, — ответила Дебби. — Я дам тебе рекомендацию в отличный закрытый клуб. Там собираются такие аппетитные мазики! Но знаешь, дружба дружбой, однако своей репутаций в клубе я рисковать не буду. Хочешь туда попасть — сначала приезжай ко мне, покажешь на манекене, не разучилась ли владеть снейком. И если всё в порядке, я позвоню хозяйке клуба.  
     — Договорились. Сейчас приехать можно?  
     — Давай, — сказала Дебби. — Я, пожалуй, тоже этот клуб навещу.  
     ...Дебби, высокая гибкая блондинка, сочла мастерство Трейси приемлемым и начала рассказывать о клубе.  
     — Там у всех псевдонимы. У Верхних на их выбор — кстати, придумай себе ник заранее — Нижним присваиваются номера. И обязательно надо быть в карнавальном костюме и маске. У Верхних наряд любой, от пресловутой кожаной БДСМ-сбруи или латексного комбинезона до бального платья Белоснежки. Нижние парни в плавках, девушки в бикини, если Верх хочет, может переодеть своего Раба или Рабыню как пожелает. В гостиной и коридорах все физические контакты, как прямые, так и опосредованные, запрещены. В приватной комнате можно абсолютно всё, но я советую на секс или Доминантые игры не рассчитывать, не тот контингент.  
     — Я и не хочу этого, — отрезала Трейси. — Только жёстко выпороть кого-нибудь.  
     — Вот и отлично. Но не бери тех, кто хочет порку до крови. Сама понимаешь, СПИД, гепатит... Оно нам надо? Конечно, в этом клубе всё моют и можно надеть латексные перчатки, но...  
     — ...кожаные девайсы простерилизовать невозможно, а протирание хлоргексидином не даёт полной гарантии, — закончила Трейси. — То же самое и с деревянными или обтянутыми кожей станками для порки. Всегда какая-то зараза может остаться. Поэтому все игры с кровью только стерилизуемыми девайсами и на стерилизуемых станках. Или на застланной стерильной плёнкой или простынёй кровати.  
     — Хотя клуб и высококласный, — ответила Дебби, — но недоумков среди посетителей хватает. От них, увы, никуда не денешься. Поэтому я никогда не беру во все эти заведения свои девайсы, пользуюсь или клубными, или теми, которые приносят Нижние. И всегда в перчатках. Тебе одолжить?  
     — Я купила несколько в аптеке по дороге.  
     — Отлично. Тогда ещё о клубе. Верхние называют хозяйку Леди Боль... Пафосно до глупости, но дела она ведёт хорошо. Ты называешь ей свой ник, желаемые практики, она выводит к тебе из специального загона соответствующих Нижних. Они становятся перед тобой на колени, подают поводок. Ты выбираешь того, кто понравится, и ведёшь в свою комнату. Если ты кому-то не понравишься, то Низ не подаёт поводок. Он остаётся в шеренге до того, как Леди Боль его отпустит, но ты выбрать его не можешь.  
     Трейси кивнула.  
     — Нормально.  
     — Тогда придумай себе имя. Леди...?  
     — Ммм... Леди Саншайн.  
     — «Солнечный свет»?! — поразилась Дебби. — Впрочем... Хотя бы оригинально. Поехали, тебе надо ещё костюм выбрать. Свой я беру с собой. Но клубных не бойся, они все проходят полную санобработку.

*   *   *

     Трейси, одетая в бело-золотую тогу, привела в приватную комнату темноволосого и кареглазого парня, спортивного и загорелого.  
     Обстановка сводилась к тёмно-бежевому кожаному диванчику у стены, перед которым стоял кофейный столик с кувшином воды и бокалом, а посредине была металлическая решётка, некоторые элементы которой обтянуты кожей в цвет дивана. На решётке висел бежевый снейк. Стены окрашены в бледно-зелёный, на полу гладкое зелёное покрытие. Пол, судя по всему, с лёгким подогревом, что поздней осенью совсем не лишнее.  
     «Что ж, прилично и чисто», — оценила Трейси.  
     Она подвела парня к решётке, сняла поводок и приковала запястья и щиколотки своего Раба к станку так, чтобы он был обращён лицом к решётке. Процесс приковывания возбуждал, Трейси хищно и предвкушающе улыбалась. Случайный партнёр переставал быть безликой куклой. Его телом хотелось овладеть, почувствовать ладонями тепло и дрожь. Трейси огладила его плечи, лопатки, мягко куснула между ними. Парень едва заметно вздрогнул. Трейси обняла его, сжала пальцами соски и куснула ещё раз, посильнее. Парень напрягся. Трейси огладила его живот, спускаясь к паху, и когда её ладони оказались у края плавок, погладила его и тут же коварно отстранилась. Улыбнулась довольно, провела вдоль позвоночника парня ногтями и сдёрнула с него плавки. Потискала поджарую упругую попку, шлёпнула по ней раз, другой. Парень оставался всё таким же напряжённым. И молчал — ни стонов, ни просьб сделать с ним что-либо.  
     «Этот тёмный маз тёмен до беспросветности, — с лёгким разочарованием подумала Трейси. — Хочет только порку и ничего больше».  
     Трейси тоже её хотела, но переходить к ней без прелюдии, даже коротенькой, было... пресновато. «Я всё же не настолько садистка, чтобы заводиться от порки как таковой. Но деваться некуда. Знала, куда шла. Что ж, по крайней мере, пар полностью выпущу».  
     Трейси вытащила из-за пояса перчатки, надела и сняла с решётки снейк, встала за спиной парня. Приступать к основному действу хотелось всё меньше и меньше. Трейси вспомнила подробности дня сегодняшнего и вчерашнего. Настрой пороть и видеть извивания, слышать стоны, тут же вернулся в полной мере. Трейси кивнула самой себе, примерилась и хлестнула парня по лопаткам. Он сдавленно вскрикнул. Трейси ударила ещё раз. Парень снова застонал, но в стоне было что-то настораживающее, неправильное. Трейси проверила парню пульс на шее. Ритм был учащённый, что естественно после боли, но ровный, как у здорового сильного человека.  
     Трейси отступила и хлестнула его по плечам снова. Парень вскрикнул громче — удар пришёлся по следам предыдущих.  
     И в этом крике не прозвучало ни тени удовольствия. Парню было просто больно.  
     Трейси пощупала его член, яйца. Всё дряблое, скукоженное. У мазохистов, да ещё тёмных, так не бывает — они обязательно возбуждаются, и хотя стояк появляется не всегда, но член приподнят. Однако здесь был явно не тот случай. Для этого парня порка плетью была самой настоящей, а не эротической пыткой.  
     Трейси отшвырнула снейк и расстегнула правый наручник.  
     — Дальше выбирайся сам и проваливай отсюда! — зло сказала Трейси.  
     — Умоляю Госпожу продолжить наказание, — глухо проговорил парень.  
     — Поищи себе другую дуру, которой можно врать. Или сними шлюху. Она сделает всё, за что заплатишь, и эмоциональной отдачи не потребует.  
     Трейси сдёрнула перчатки, швырнула к снейку и ушла на диванчик, налила себе воды.  
     — Чего замер? Проваливай, или я вызову охрану.  
     Парень расстегнул второй наручник, затем наножники, надел плавки и пошёл к двери.  
     Трейси посмотрела на его поникшие плечи со следами от плети и сказала:  
     — Это не поможет.  
     Парень обернулся.  
     — Что?  
     — Я читала о таком. Далёкие от БДСМ люди, которые ненавидят чувствовать боль, приходят в Тематические клубы, чтобы при помощи жёсткой порки избавиться от чувства вины. Но боль не помогает. И как только следы от ударов перестают беспокоить, вина возвращается, чтобы стать ещё сильнее. Вам нужен психолог, мистер, а не Госпожа.  
     Парень тускло, устало улыбнулся.  
     — Как раз Госпожа мне и нужна. Не садистка, тут вы правы, миз, а Доминантка. И не для одноразовых или сессионных отношений, а для... — парень запнулся и произнёс с усилием: — Пусть не для брака, но чего-то постоянного и более глубокого, чем просто встречи ради Темы и небольшое приятельство между ними. Однако как сильно я этого ни хотел бы, каждый раз, когда начинается что-то серьёзное, я сам всё порчу.  
     Он усмехнулся ядовито:  
     — Много вы знаете психологов, которые понимают и знают мир БДСМ?  
     Трейси смущённо пожала плечами.  
     — Не слышала о таких. Обычных больше, чем собак, но о способных работать с Тематиками не знаю.  
     — Вот и я не знаю. А сам не могу понять, в чём моя ошибка.  
     — А что об этом говорят ваши Госпожи? Они как-то объясняют вам разрыв? Или инициатива исходит от вас?  
     Парень отрицательно покачал головой.  
     — Нет. Меня бросают.  
     — И что они говорят? Никто не заявляет «Всё кончено!» без объяснений.  
     Парень вздохнул.  
     — Говорят, что я норовлю ими манипулировать. И это правда.  
     — А зачем вам это?  
     — Не знаю. Я сам не замечаю, как начинаю это делать  
     — Так не бывает, — отрезала Трейси. — Манипуляция — очень сложный интеллектуальный процесс, у него всегда есть цель, а манипулятор всегда знает, зачем это делает. Даже двухлетний ребёнок манипулирует родителями сознательно.  
     Парень прошёл от двери к дивану и сел на специальную подушку у ног Трейси.  
     — Я хочу быть с моей Госпожой. Хочу, чтобы среди всех Нижних она видела только меня.  
     — Ну... — сделала неопределённый жест Трейси. — Это оговаривается при знакомстве. Немало Госпожей хотят моногамии и брака. Но с такими после обсуждения ваших БДСМ-вкусов надо находить что-то ещё для беседы, и не одной. Какие-то дополнительные точки соприкосновения. Причём дополнительного должно быть в два раза больше, чем БДСМ-ного, потому что секс в жизни человека занимает ровно одну треть, а для остальных частей надо иное содержание.  
     — Я это всё знаю. И стараюсь быть не только Нижним. Но всё быстро разваливается. Первая же Госпожа, с которой я надеялся на брак, вышвырнула меня практически сразу, сказав, что не позволит собой манипулировать. После была вторая, третья... Семь Госпожей за пять лет. И всё заканчивалось одинаково.  
     Трейси немного подумала и сказала:  
     — Вы не любите проигрывать. Не хотите оказаться неудачником.  
     — А кто это любит и кто этого хочет? — фыркнул парень.  
     — Никто. Но и никто от проигрыша не застрахован. Не проигрывающих не бывает. Но есть те, кто знает, что проигрыш не делает тебя хуже. Это всего лишь проигрыш. С каждым бывает. Надо извлечь из него урок, выбросить все вызванные им эмоции и двигаться дальше. И есть те, кто думает, будто проигрыш превращает их в ущербность. Что он портит и делает ничтожнее их жизнь. И не хотят слышать тех, кто говорит, что это не так. Что проигрыш просто проигрыш. Что он ничего не значит. И не делает человека хуже других.  
     Парень горько рассмеялся и сорвал маску.  
     — Великий боже... Встретить психотерапевта в трах-клубе! И ведь помогло, вот что невероятно...  
     Он оказался постарше, чем Трейси думала, глядя на его тело. Лет тридцать семь. Хотя и выглядит на тридцать. Но мимика слишком зрелая. И взгляд.  
     «Не красавец, хотя и не дурён собой, — отметила Трейси. — Умеренная симпатичность — как раз то, что нужно мужчине. Не люблю смазливых».  
     Парень потёр лицо ладонями.  
     — Ведь я действительно до одури боялся, что серьёзные отношения не сложатся, и потому делал всё, чтобы заставить женщину войти в нашу связь как можно глубже. Страх побуждал меня действовать плохими методами, манипулировать. И меня выкидывали прочь, потому что я никогда не связывался с дурами.  
     Он посмотрел на Трейси.  
     — Вы отличный психотерапевт.  
     Она сняла маску.  
     — Я адвокат.  
     Парень улыбнулся:  
     — Знание человеческой натуры у вас не меньше. Я брокер. Небезуспешный.  
     — Я тоже не могу пожаловаться на профессиональную невостребованность и бесперспективность.  
     Парень сказал виновато:  
     — Я испортил вам вечер. Могу как-то компенсировать?  
     — Я не садистка. Точнее, садизма во мне совсем немного. Я в основном Доминантка. А сюда пришла выпустить пар. Меня иногда накрывает после очень тяжёлых дней. Уровень садизма вдруг резко поднимается, но так же быстро исчезает. Сейчас я хочу избавиться от всего этого маскарада, — Трейси дёрнула себя за тогу, — и поехать в ближайший диско-бар или ночной клуб и танцевать. Много танцевать, пока не устану. А после поехать домой и наконец выспаться, благо завтра у меня выходной.  
     Парень чуть улыбнулся.  
     — Только танцевать?  
     — Возможно не только.  
     — Но там не Тематики. Обычные парни. Ванильные. Они не любят отдаваться женщине. В лучшем случае им нужен равноправный секс. В худшем — доминирование.  
     Трейси усмехнулась:  
     — Возможно, попадётся и сабмиссив. В танце это легко понять. Но вы опять пытаетесь манипулировать.  
     — Простите, — смутился парень. — Вы мне очень нравитесь. И я хочу вас соблазнить.  
     — Я Трейси. Трейси Эллер.  
     — Алекс Гордон. И я приглашаю вас потанцевать, Трейси, возможно, чего-нибудь выпить. А завтра, когда эмоции не будут мешать здравомыслию, можно поговорить о том, какая у каждого из нас Тема.  
     — Предложение отличное, Алекс, и вы симпатичный, но я не хочу постоянных и глубоких отношений. Просто не вижу в них смысла. Мне хочется только лишь регулярных сессий. Желательно с одним и тем же партнёром, потому что это практичнее — не нужно каждый раз обсуждать кучу вопросов, проходить через пробные встречи, притираться друг к другу. Установить всё на нужные рельсы, отладить и ехать как можно дольше. Но не вить совместное гнёздышко, понимаете? Просто Тема, сессии и немного общения между ними. Разумеется, ни о какой моногамии речи не идёт. Каждому запрещено спрашивать о том, что другой делает между сессиями. Категорически запрещено. Табу. Хотя и можно рассказать что-то нейтральное. Об отношениях с коллегами, соседями, проблемах и успехах на работе, о достижениях в хобби-клубе. Но интимная жизнь не упоминается никогда.  
     Алекс ответил невесело:  
     — По чести сказать, ничего иного я и не ждал. В моём возрасте все Госпожи или уже давно и прочно в браке, или категорически его не хотят. Но сессионность лучше хронической неудовлетворённости и полного одиночества. Особенно если в договоре есть пункт о том, что как Госпожа отпускает Раба по первой просьбе и не напоминает о себе никогда, так и Раб уходит от Госпожи сразу, едва она объявит о разрыве. И количество сессией в неделю должно быть регламентировано раз и навсегда.  
     — Логично, — одобрила Трейси. — На свежую голову это надо обсудить подробнее. А сейчас едем танцевать.  
     Она вскочила с дивана и потянула за собой Алекса, который охотно подчинился.

*   *   *

     Ежедневный анализ сводок много внимания не требовал, и Алекс вспоминал вечер, проведённый с Трейси. Она оказалась весёлой, лёгкой, прекрасно танцевала и восхитительно, изысканно, жестоко дразнила намёками на Доминацию.  
     И она была пухленькой. Не толстой, а именно с приятными округлостями, соблазнительными и пышными, словно свежевыпеченная сдоба. «Есть, за что ухватиться», говорили о таких в Ванили — иными словами, среди людей, не связанных с БДСМ. «Какая разница, Ваниль или Тема, — думал Алекс. — Мужчина везде мужчина, а сексапильное тело всегда будет сексапильным телом».  
     К сожалению, соблазнительным у Трейси было не только тело. Особый внутренний огонь, чертовщинка и перчинка — вот что привлекало сильнее всего. Трейси очаровывала, возбуждала до одуряюще-сладкой боли, и потому следовало решить, продолжать знакомство или нет.  
     «Слишком легко влюбиться. А ей это не нужно, она хочет просто Тему без лишней глубины связей. Глупо надеяться, что я могу побудить её хотеть чего-то большего. И ещё глупее потерять то немногое, что я могу получить, из-за страха, что связь с Трейси — мой последний шанс на постоянство. Как раз с ней никаких шансов нет. А те, что были раньше с другими, я сам испортил».  
     Алекс попытался сосредоточиться на сводках, но не получалось.  
     «Все говорят, что если знаешь, чего хочешь, то нельзя довольствоваться суррогатом, а надо ждать исполнения истинного желания. Глупость! Это как если хочешь свитер из натурального кашемира, но в его ожидании получаешь простуду, потому что не носишь свитер из акрила. Снять и выкинуть старый свитер — дело нескольких секунд. Главное, не привыкнуть к акрилу настолько, чтобы исчезло желание носить кашемир».

*   *   *

     Трейси нашла в сети интересный рецепт жаркого из нескольких сортов мяса и выбирала в магазине продукты, когда позвонила одна из знакомых.  
     — Привет, — сказала она. — Проблемы с Мойрой. Ты можешь приехать к ней домой? Это касается вашего мира.  
     Мойра была старшей сестрой Элис, шестнадцатилетней девушки, с которой Трейси познакомилась полгода назад в клубе игры в Го. Элис оказалась сильным игроком, поэтому разница в возрасте не помешала девушкам подружиться. Сближению способствовало и то, что Мойра была Нижней, которая обладала качеством, категорически неприемлемым для Тематика — не любила пользоваться мозгом. Поэтому появлению у неё очередных проблем Трейси не удивилась.  
     — Выезжаю, — она поставила тележку с несколькими выбранными товарами возле других тележек и быстрым шагом направилась к двери. — Элис, что там случилось?  
     — Тебе это лучше услышать от неё.  
     — Буду где-то минут через сорок.  
     Трейси убрала телефон и помчалась к Мойре.  
     ...Проблема оказалась старой как мир — нежелательная беременность.  
     — Как можно забеременеть через презерватив? — рыкнула Трейси на Мойру, высокую худощавую девушку двадцати двух лет, с каштаново-рыжими волосами и симпатичным, чуть вздёрнутым носиком.  
     — Хозяин не пользовался презервативом, — пролепетала Мойра. — Он говорил, что резинка несовместима с доверием. И он обещал позаботиться, чтобы проблем не было. Мы встречались только в мои безопасные дни.  
     — Ты что, пятнадцатилетняя школьница из ультра-религиозной семьи, где слово «секс» под запретом?! Ты не знаешь, что ни траха, ни минета без презерватива не должно быть, как и кунилингуса с риммингом без латексных салфеток? А если кто-то предлагает такое, то гнать его немедля и навсегда! Предложить незащищённый секс может только тот, кому на тебя наплевать! И какой надо быть идиоткой, чтобы верить в сказки о безопасных днях?!  
     — И ты не знала о таблетках «утро после секса»? — добавила Элис, очень похожая на старшую сестру, но пониже ростом. — Они всегда должны быть наготове, если вдруг презерватив порвётся.  
     — И радуйся, — рявкнула Трейси, — если после незащищённого секса подцепила от него только эмбрион, а не вензаболевание.  
     — Хозяин обещал, что проблем не будет, — твердила своё Мойра.  
     Трейси процедила:  
     — Ну конечно, незапланированная беременность — это не проблема. И что-то я не вижу у тебя ни обручального кольца, ни квитанции об оплате аборта.  
     — Хозяин сказал, что это не от него, — разрыдалась Мойра.  
     — Сволочь! — вскипела Трейси. — Пошли эту мразь к дьяволу и сделай аборт сама.  
     — Он не виноват! — провыла Мойра. — Это случилось после того, как я отказалась надеть пояс верности.  
     — Так, — в голосе Трейси появился холодный металл. — С этого места подробнее. Вы не живёте вместе, поэтому какой ещё пояс верности?  
     — Поэтому я и отказалась. Ведь _там_ надо обязательно мыть утром и вечером. А как я могла это делать, если мы встречаемся два раза в неделю? Я сказала, что буду носить пояс, если мы станем жить вместе, чтобы Хозяин надевал его, когда я ухожу на работу, и снимал, когда прихожу домой. Но он сказал, я ещё недостаточно обучена, чтобы всегда быть подле него. Что мне нужно пройти курс воспитания.  
     — Вот гадёныш! — возмутилась Трейси. — Городит всякую чушь вместо того, чтобы прямо сказать «У нас только сессионные отношения, никакой совместной жизни». А ты, вместо того, чтобы слушать его бредни, должна была мозг включить! Не хочешь сессионок, гони этого Хозяина в шею и ищи другого! Хорошо, что хотя бы отказаться от пояса у тебя ума хватило. Ещё бы контрацепцией озаботилась, было бы совсем отлично.  
     Трейси мгновение поразмыслила и испытующе посмотрела на Мойру:  
     — А как скоро после отказа жить вместе ты забеременела?  
     — Дууура! — возопила Элис. — Ты что, беременностью решила заставить его жениться?! Да с каких пор мужчине стал нужен ребёнок, о котором он не просил? Да ещё и доказав желание отцовства наличием нужных средств! Ребёнок — очень дорогое удовольствие. Поэтому обзаводиться им надо обдуманно и ответственно, а не ради того, чтобы привязать к себе член! Тысячелетиями брюхатых идиоток вышвыривают прочь их любовники, а поголовье этих дур не снижается!  
     — Ладно, — отрезала Трейси, — что сделано, то сделано. Мойра, поехали в больницу, а с новым Хозяином или вообще темачься не только без траха, но и без кунилингуса и минета, чтобы и через оральный контакт вензаболевание не подцепить, или поставь незащищённый секс в табу.  
     — Я не могу сделать аборт без разрешения моего Господина! — воскликнула Мойра. — Я хорошая Нижняя и примерная Рабыня! Сначала я дождусь девятой недели, сделаю анализ ДНК, а после спрошу Хозяина, как поступить с беременностью.  
     — В первую очередь ты шантажистка и манипуляторша, — отрубила Трейси. — Причём очень глупая! Твой хахаль уже отказался от надутого им брюха. Сдать ДНК ты заставишь его только через суд. А это дело не быстрое. Срок аборта по желанию как раз закончится. И всё, что ты получишь — это алименты. А ещё испорченную на страте карьеру, потому начинающего специалиста с ребёнком никто не будет держать на серьёзной работе с хорошей заплатой. Дети — это только для тех, кто уже состоялся в профессии, чтобы работодатель, боясь потерять ценного специалиста, сначала прибавил к положенным по закону двум месяцам декрета ещё три-четыре от себя, а после терпел неизбежные форс-мажорные отлучки и давал надбавку к зарплате на хорошую няню. Но самое главное, что ты сама ребёнка не хочешь и не любишь! Ты забеременела не потому, что искренне желала стать матерью и заботиться о ребёнке, а исключительно из-за нехватки ума на то, чтобы лезть на член только после того, как наденешь на него презерватив! А ещё из желания удержать при себе этот член шантажом, потому что по-настоящему ты его обладателю не нужна! Поэтому пошли ему СМС «Убирайся из моей жизни» и поехали на аборт.  
     Элис добавила:  
     — А если ты надеешься, что бойфренд воспылает к тебе чувствами, увидев ребёнка, то забудь. Он гораздо быстрее сбежит из города и поменяет имя, чтобы алименты не платить.  
     — Из города сбегать не обязательно, — уточнила Трейси. — Лос-Анджелес достаточно велик, чтобы, поменяв один район на другой, навечно исчезнуть для всех бывших знакомых. А вот побег от алиментов очень и очень вероятен, потому что те, кто готов отвечать за свои поступки, всегда пользуются презервативом.  
     — И ты, дорогая сестрица, — продолжила Элис, — всю жизнь будешь экономить каждый цент, перебиваясь то работой официантки, то уборщицы, и ненавидеть ребёнка, как и все дуры, оставившие незапланированную беременность. А ребёнок будет учиться в бесплатной школе с перспективой стать грузчиком и проклинать свою мамашу, которая не удосужилась сначала деньги на его содержание и образование накопить, и лишь после этого размножаться.  
     Мойра глянула на них с вызовом:  
     — Я могу отдать ребёнка на усыновление бездетной паре!  
     — Ещё скажи, — разозлилась Элис, — что его усыновит твой хахаль! Беременность — тяжёлая нагрузка на организм, после которой восстанавливаться надо четыре года. Поэтому подвергаться ей можно, только если ты хочешь ребёнка себе.  
     — К тому же, — проговорила Трейси, — в Калифорнии разрешено коммерческое суррогатное материнство. Любая здравомыслящая пара хоть из Лос-Анджелеса, хоть из штата, где такое запрещено, прилетит сюда, чтобы нанять женщину, которая выносит их собственного ребёнка. Нет смысла брать приплод от мудака с дурной наследственностью — нормальные мужчины предохраняются и не отказываются от детей. Поэтому, если ты дождёшься, когда из эмбриона получится ребёнок, он будет скитаться по приёмным семьям-нищебродам, которые не хотят работать и живут на детское пособие, а на самих детей им плевать.  
     Мойра дрожала, всхлипывала, но не спорила.  
     Элис подхватила её под руку и потащила к входной двери. Трейси пошла за ними, перекрывая пути отступления.

=   =   =

     Берт Вудвилл, адвокат Виктора Крайна, мрачно смотрел на досье клиента. У Вудвилла было твёрдое правило — не связываться с тем, кто ему врёт. И отнюдь не из-за моральных принципов. Вудвилла не смущало, когда требовалось увести от ответственности вора, убийцу или насильника. На то и адвокат, чтобы защищать тех, кто за это платит.  
     Но лжеца защитить невозможно по той простой причине, что он даёт неверную исходную информацию, которая заставляет совершать ошибочные поступки.  
     Крайн соврал, когда сказал, что не был замешан в криминале раньше.  
     Один только мониторинг соцсетей принёс ссылку на связь Крайна с заказным избиением чернокожего парня-уборщика. Восемнадцатилетняя сестра этого уборщика, которая в том же бизнес-центре подавала кофе в кабинеты, покончила с собой, врезавшись на стареньком отцовском автомобиле в стену. По косвенным данным, на суицид девушку толкнуло изнасилование — она получила ультра-религиозное воспитание, потерять девственность до замужества было для неё тягчайшим грехом и позором вне зависимости от причин потери.  
     Тело девушки сильно обгорело, её опознали только по зубной карте. Так что сказать, было сексуальное насилие или нет, оказалось невозможно.  
     «Смерть в результате перелома основания шеи, — размышлял Вудвилл. — При лобовом столкновении травма нередкая, инерция от удара ломает именно шею водителя. Но столь же вероятно убийство с последующей имитацией самоубийства. Если девушка сверхрелигиозна, то насильник легко мог её запугать, чтобы не пошла в полицию. А спустя несколько дней она, поддерживаемая подругами, решилась заявить об изнасиловании. Хотя она и смыла биоследы, синяки на теле и повреждения вагины остались, этого для возбуждения дела вполне достаточно».  
     Вудвилл поморщился как от зубной боли. Эллер наверняка уже вытащила эту историю на свет. И неизвестно, что ещё сверх неё. История с подавальщицей кофе и уборщиком не мешала развалить текущее дело, поскольку тогда следствие ничего не смогло доказать. Эллер сколько угодно может твердить о сходстве почерка — цветная жертва из низкого социального слоя, то есть наиболее незащищённая, но отсутствие доказательств причастности Крайна будет хорошим контраргументом.  
     Но вот другие делишки Крайна могут быть не оказаться безобидны. Не просто же так он нанял громил избить уборщика, который стал искать компромат на Крайна, чтобы отомстить за смерть сестры.  
     «Глупо недооценивать младшую обслугу. Внимания на них обращают меньше, чем на мебель, а потому они многое слышат и видят. И охотно делятся сведениями с другой обслугой. Так что у парня дознавательских возможностей могло быть не меньше, чем у полиции. Он что-то разнюхал или, что более вероятно, вплотную подошёл к опасной для Крайна зоне. И тут же стараниями Крайна стал инвалидом, неспособным ни поесть, ни ширинку расстегнуть без помощи сиделки. Но Эллер не уборщица. Это опытный и хваткий юрист. Она будет действовать осторожнее и расчётливее, чем тот парень, и едва что-то нащупает, направит на этот путь всю полицейскую рать. И я должен быть готов защищать Крайна от того, что они притащат на суд. Поэтому либо Крайн говорит мне всё, либо ищет другого адвоката».

*   *   *

     Элис и Трейси вошли в палату Мойры.  
     — А меня ещё не выписывают, — сказала она.  
     — Четыре с половиной часа прошло! — возмутилась Элис. — Десять минут на подготовку, минут двадцать на операцию, полчаса на отдых. Что ещё тут делать? Ты давно должна быть дома. Зачем тебя здесь держат, и почему ты вызвала нас?  
     — Почему ты в палате, а не в зале отдыха вместе с другими женщинами? — удивилась Трейси.  
     — Я не знаю, — ответила Мойра. — Перед абортом у меня взяли анализы, хотя женщины говорили, что такого никогда не делают. И мне страшно.  
     Элис и Трейси тревожно переглянулись. Элис потянула Трейси в коридор.  
     — Трай, у неё же не СПИД? — испуганно спросила Элис.  
     — Надеюсь, что нет, — Трейси хорошо владела собой, поэтому волнения заметно не было. — Но что-то она подцепила, и врач увидел это при осмотре. Хорошо ещё, аборт сделали, одной проблемой меньше.  
     — Только бы не СПИД, господи, только не СПИД! — панически шептала Элис. — Всё, что угодно, только не СПИД!  
     — СПИД — не самое страшное, — сказала Трейси. — Гепатит С, «ласковый убийца», гораздо хуже. С ВИЧ можно жить очень долго, если принимать лекарства, чтобы он не перешёл в СПИД. А гепатит С убьёт быстро и необратимо. Хотя и не больно. Во всяком случае, до самых последних дней. Поэтому я очень надеюсь, что это всего лишь какой-нибудь плазмоз — заболевание крайне неприятное, но для жизни не опасное.  
     В палату Мойры вошла врач. Трейси и Элис встревоженно следили через стеклянную стену, как врач что-то объясняет Мойре, а та не верит и возмущается. Но врач продолжала объяснения, и Мойра заплакала. Врач сказала что-то успокаивающе и вышла.  
     Трейси и Элис вбежали в палату. Мойра, не обратив на них внимания, схватилась за телефон и выбрала номер в контактах. Отчаянно нервничая, дождалась ответа и проговорила дрожащим голосом:  
     — Хозяин, я в больнице... // Нет-нет, никакой аварии. Я решила проблему с беременностью. // Спасибо, Хозяин! Я счастлива принадлежать вам! // Это... Врач говорит, что у меня застарелая гонорея, Хозяин.  
     Элис испуганно вскрикнула, и Трейси, чтобы не отвлекать Мойру от разговора, выдернула Элис в коридор.  
     — У врача всё узнаем, — сказала Трейси и потянула девушку за собой.  
     Врача нашли почти сразу.  
     — Извините, — сказала Трейси, — мы близкие Мойры Уилфорд и мы знаем о гонорее. Но как болезнь могла стать застарелой? Мойра, конечно, дурочка, но не настолько, чтобы не обратиться к врачу при первых же симптомах.  
     — Полагаю, — ответила врач, — её бойфренд первым заметил у себя симптомы. А миз Уилфорд ещё ничего не чувствовала. У женщин из-за особенностей анатомии они проявляются на сутки-двое позже. И если бойфренд дурак, а именно такой человек и может заниматься незащищённым сексом, то мог купить в серой зоне интернета какое-нибудь шарлатанское снадобье с примесью реальных антибиотиков. Это убирает симптомы гонореи, они вообще убираются довольно легко, но ни в коем случае не лечат саму болезнь. Пропил снадобье сам и дал миз Уилфорд под видом гомеопатического средства для улучшения цвета лица или чего-то в этом роде. Хотя с первого класса и до выпускного вечера всем твердят, что ни в коем случае нельзя брать лекарства или витамины, или ещё какие-либо средства не от врача, время от времени находятся те, кто нарушает это правило. И всегда жестоко расплачиваются за свою опрометчивость. Миз Уилфорд повезло, что её принимал доктор Майер. Он всегда не просто отправляет пациенток просто сдать тест на беременность, а проводит полный осмотр. У него несколько раз были пациентки, которые отказывали своим бойфрендам в незащищённом сексе, поэтому те надевали презерватив, а после незаметно для девушки снимали его и совершали половой акт без защиты.  
     — Как такого можно не заметить? — не поверила Трейси. — Даже если чувствительность не высокая, чтобы ощутить сперму, то следы на постели будут. Я всегда занималась только защищёнными сексуальными взаимодействиями, но логика подсказывает, что разницу с незащищённым контактом можно почувствовать.  
     — Возможны всякие варианты. Поэтому непосредственно перед проникновением надо всегда проверять наличие презерватива. А ещё лучше никогда не иметь никаких сношений — ни вагинальных, ни оральных, ни анальных, ни петтинга, ни какого-либо другого варианта интима — с тем, кто сам не является строгим приверженцем защищённого секса. Об этом тоже всем твердят со средней школы, но не все слушают.  
     — Понятно, — сказала Трейси. — Спасибо. Мы можем забрать Мойру домой?  
     — Да, конечно. Она получила все назначения и поставлена на учёт у венеролога нашей клиники, будет ходить на лечение.  
     — Как давно она заразилась?  
     — Трудно сказать, болезни не расписываются в книге визитов. А симптомы смазаны из-за псевдолечения. Думаю — это только предположение, но не заключение! — не менее трёх месяцев.  
     «Значит, ещё до того, — отметила Трейси, — точнее, незадолго перед тем, как этот козёл потребовал от Мойры надеть пояс верности. Притащил ей триппер и решил подстраховаться на будущее».  
     — Доктор, а если гонорея застарелая, то будут осложнения?  
     — У нас очень хороший венеролог, он постарается сделать осложнения наименьшими. Но даже в начальной стадии без них не обойтись. Однако они все излечимы, хотя на это требуется время и деньги.  
     — Всего хорошего, доктор, — ответила Трейси и пошла к палате Мойры.  
     — Что такое «серый сайт»? — спросила Элис.  
     — Он находится в нелегальной зоне интернета, где невозможно отследить IP. Войти на такой сайт можно только при помощи специальной программы-анонимайзера. Там содержится всякий преступный контент типа детского порно и чёрного рынка медикаментов. Владельцев сайта вряд ли получится арестовать, но ФБР сделает всё возможное. А вот любовничек Мойры сядет лет на десять. Незаконное распространение лекарственных препаратов очень серьёзное преступление.  
     — При условии, что она даст против него показания, — заметила Элис. — Влюблённые дуры не спешат на помощь правосудию, даже если сами пострадали от преступника. Насколько я понимаю, формально есть просто залетевшая курица с гонореей, единственная обязанность которой сводится к тому, чтобы ходить на лечение и сказать своим секс-партнёрам посетить врача. Уверена, сейчас этот козёл форматирует диски компьютера и телефона. Говорят, если повторить эту процедуру несколько раз, восстановить информацию невозможно.  
     — Особенно если форматировать при помощи специальных программ, которые чистят каждый сектор в кластерах дисков.  
     Трейси замерла и хищно улыбнулась. Элис проговорила торопливо:  
     — У тебя есть идея?  
     — А зачем этому гадёнышу понадобилось нелегальное лечение? Не для того ли, чтобы скрыть измену не только от Мойры, но и ещё от нескольких обожающих его дурочек? И даже если постоянной у него была только Мойра, то измена-то всё равно факт! Надо надавить на это покрепче, чтобы у Мойры от злости на предателя и изменщика вылетел из головы весь мусор о том, что она принадлежит своему бойфренду и всецело находится в его власти. И тогда твоя сестра захочет возмездия. А ФБР вытрясет из этого гада всё его дерьмо. Такой дурак никогда не сможет хорошо спрятать следы противозаконной деятельности. И у него слишком много тупого самомнения, чтобы он затевал хлопоты с побегом и сменой документов.  
     — Ты права, — кивнула Элис. — Ладно, пошли забирать эту дуру. А когда привезём её домой, будем вправлять мозги.

*   *   *

     Трейси положила трубку служебного телефона и улыбнулась Дилану.  
     — Твой труд не пропал даром. На основании добытых тобой сведений я добилась, чтобы телефоны Лопес поставили на прослушку. И полиция зафиксировала угрозы в её адрес. Теперь она попадает в программу защиты свидетелей.  
     — И легально остаётся в стране, — усмехнулся Дилан.  
     — Да, — кивнула Трейси. — И копы плотно вцепились в то, чем бедный уборщик надеялся прижать Крайна. Так что в суд попадёт не одно дело, а совокупность из двух-трёх.  
     — Это если копы Бирмингема будут помогать коллегам из Лос-Анджелеса, — заметил Дилан. — Для них Калифорния всё равно, что другая планета. Агент ФБР мог бы поехать и вести расследование сам, но дело не их уровня.  
     — Это смотря как попросить копов Бирмингема, — возразила Трейси. — Если задеть их гордость, они будут весьма ретивы.  
     — Тоже верно.  
     Трейси улыбнулась и встала из-за стола.  
     — А сейчас пошли к шефу выбивать двойной гонорар за твой контракт. Тебя одного этот лукавый и жадный змей может проигнорировать, но от двоих ему не убежать. Он заплатит двойную цену.  
     — Пошли, — вскочил из-за стола Дилан.

*   *   *

     Чего Алекс никак не ожидал, так это того, что Трейси пригласит его в цирк. Не вязалось это детское развлечение с хитроумной, прозорливой, хваткой и жёсткой юристкой. Да и со зрелой, самостоятельной, состоявшейся женщиной.  
     Но оказалось, что Трейси умеет не только восхитительно доминировать в эротических играх, а ещё и по-детски легко и беспечно верить в сказку.  
     — Ну и что, если всё здесь результат ловкости рук, дрессировки и тренировки? — смеялась Трейси. — У Диснея вообще всё было нарисовано на целлулоидной ленте. Но это не помешало ему стать одним из величайших сказочников в мире и увлечь в свою сказку других.  
     — Действительно, — задумался Алекс. — Ну и что?  
     И скорлупа, в которую, сам того не заметив, Алекс когда-то себя заточил, разлетелась. Стало легко и свободно.  
     — Сейчас в это трудно поверить, — сказал он вслух, — когда-то я был байкером.  
     — Серьёзно? — удивилась Трейси.  
     — Да, и даже на работу на мотоцикле ездил. А после вдруг стал следовать всем этим правилам солидности и респектабельности. Но самое смешное и нелепое, это то, что в те времена я зарабатывал те же деньги с гораздо меньшими усилиями. Не боялся рисковать, не ленился продумывать сложные стратегии. А после... Впрочем, что теперь говорить.  
     — Лучше пойти покататься, — ответила Трейси.  
     — Что?! — оторопел Алекс.  
     — Возьмём в аренду мотоцикл и покатаемся.  
     — Да я восемь лет на него не садился!  
     — Ну мы же не в гонках участвовать собираемся. Просто покатаемся. А разучиться ездить невозможно. Что мотоцикл, что велосипед, если один раз научился держаться в седле — это навсегда.  
     — Что верно, то верно.  
     — Тогда пошли, — решила Трейси.  
     — Деловой костюм как-то не очень для езды на мотоцикле, — замялся Алекс.  
     — «Не очень» — это кринолин. А деловой костюм вполне подходит. Так ты идёшь или я буду выяснять, чем мотоцикл отличается от велосипеда, сама?  
     — Нет, — отрезал Алекс. — Мотоцикл в одиночку осваивать нельзя ни в коем случае. Если так хочется, сейчас я покатаю тебя. А завтра, когда будет светло, и если ты не передумаешь, покажу, как пользоваться мотоциклом.  
     Трейси взяла Алекса за галстук и повела из фойе цирка на улицу.  
     Жест был вполне безобидным, из Ванильных фильмов для домохозяек, но Трейси каким-то непостижимым способом умудрилась превратить его в колдовской эротический спектакль. Мужчины провожали Трейси алчными взглядами, а на Алекса смотрели со злобой и ревностью.  
     Трейси любила и умела играть эмоциями, этого у неё не отнимешь. «Но я давно не чувствовал себя таким живым», — улыбнулся Алекс.  
     — Ты доведёшь меня до саб-драйва, — сказал он.  
     Трейси притянула его ближе и прошептала на ухо:  
     — Обязательно. Но сначала покатаемся.  
     Она отпустила Алекса и отошла на несколько шагов, заставив парня ощутить боль пустоты. Но было обещание весьма содержательного продолжения, и потому боль показалась сладкой. Ведь своих слов Трейси не нарушала. Хотя и частенько дразнила ими.  
     «Ведьма, чертовка», — с удовольствием сказал себе Алекс и стал искать по смартфону ближайшую фирму проката мотоциклов. Она оказалась в десяти минутах ходьбы.  
     — Хочешь пройтись? — спросил Алекс у Трейси.  
     — Давай, — согласилась она.  
     И завела разговор о мотоциклах, прежних днях. Алекс сам не заметил, как увлёкся. Промчать на мотоцикле хотелось мучительно. А мысль, что он возвращается в свой настоящий мир не один, грела сердце.  
     Трейси с интересом наблюдала, как Алекс выбирает мотоцикл.  
     — Модели так себе, слабенькие, — сказал он. — Но надёжные. Для начала самое то.  
     — Отлично, мой рыцарь. Вези меня навстречу приключениям. Я хочу сделать эту ночь моей.  
     — Как пожелает моя Королева! — задорно улыбнулся Алекс.

*   *   *

     Элис тщетно пыталась сосредоточиться на том, что объясняла учительница. Но не получалось, все мысли занимала Мойра.  
     Эта дурёха продолжала путаться со своим гадёнышем. Мойра поверила даже в такую невероятную чушь, будто хахаль заразился не от шлюх, с которыми трахался без презерватива, а через плохо постиранное полотенце в сауне. Спрашивать врача, может ли такое быть, Мойра отказалась.  
     — Если Хозяин говорит, что так было, значит было. Хорошая Рабыня не сомневается в словах своего Господина. Ведь он так дорожит нашими отношениями! Потому и не рассказал всё сразу. Это я была недостаточно хороша для него, не заслужила его полного доверия, потому что сама не доверяла своему Господину полностью. А Хозяин заботился обо мне, давал лекарства. Не его вина, что они оказались некачественными. И Хозяин сказал, что после, когда я захочу детей, оплатит лечение бесплодия, которое появляется от гонореи.  
     — После?! — взвилась Элис. — Какое может быть «после», если гонорейные осложнения надо лечить сразу? А у тебя их придётся лечить очень долго, потому что болезнь была запущенная. И твоя страховка такое не покрывает! Но этот гад не купил тебе лучшую, хотя заболела ты по его вине!  
     — Замолчи! Ты просто завидуешь, что меня мужчина так сильно любит!  
     У Элис от настолько глобального абсурда на несколько минут отнялся язык в буквальном смысле слова. Чем Мойра и воспользовалась, чтобы выставить сестру из своей квартиры.  
     А ещё Мойра сказала врачу, что лечилась сама, и никто ей никаких препаратов не давал.  
     — Когда начался зуд, я пошла в аптеку в китайском квартале. Китайской медицине три тысячи лет, и они излечивали всё тогда, когда европейцы и не знали слова «антибиотик». И лекарства у них не такие агрессивные, как в европейской медицине, без побочных эффектов. Мой бойфренд ко мне претензий не имеет, на лечение к европейскому венерологу ходит, а потому и у вас не должно быть ко мне никаких вопросов.  
     «Что верно, то верно, — зло думала Элис. — Никто не может помешать Мойре реализовывать своё конституционное право быть дурой».  
     Но та же конституция гарантировала, что, вытворив противозаконное по приказу бойфренда, отвечать за свои действия Мойра будет только сама.  
     А то, что этот гадёныш обязательно что-то затеет, причём действовать будет руками Мойры, сомнений не было никаких.  
     «Если уже не затеял».  
     Элис мало что понимала в БДСМ-правилах, но даже её смутных представлений хватало, чтобы понять — Мойра состоит в абъюзных отношениях, потому что в БДСМ насилия не бывает, там всё только по добровольному информированному согласию и взаимному равноправному договору.  
     На перемене Элис сходила в школьную библиотеку и взяла учебник по половому воспитанию, изданный в Канаде. В школе по нему не преподавали, попечительский совет счёл его слишком натуралистичным, а потому развращающим, но для библиотеки несколько экземпляров всё же закупил.  
     Учебник не сказал ничего, что Элис не знала бы от Трейси. Всё те же слова о добровольности, безопасности и разумности, о нестандартных сексуальных потребностях, которые удовлетворяются как через игровые ритуалы Господства и Подчинения, так и через боль или ограничение подвижности, или через всё перечисленное сразу.  
     «Игра, — поняла Элис. — В этом всё дело. Игрой в Хозяев и Рабов БДСМ-щики дополняют отношения, потому что без неё отношения не способны принести удовлетворение. Но в основе БДСМ-связей всё равно самые обычные отношения: или одноразовый перепих, пусть даже вместо полового акта как такового используется порка, прислуживание и прочие дела того же типа; или регулярный секс без обязательств, когда оба свободно развлекаются на стороне; или серьёзная долговременная связь, когда оба партнёра одинаково верны друг другу. В том, что у Мойры просто регулярный секс без обязательств, нет никаких сомнений, но она почему-то решила, будто у них с бойфрендом всё всерьёз. Ошибка для девушек нередкая, только здесь разочарование будет намного сильнее, потому что Мойра заигралась и вообразила себя героиней тех глупых книжек и фильмов о БДСМ, где Нижняя становится "настоящей рабыней", иначе говоря — идеальной жертвой для абъюзера. Боюсь, даже если Мойра увидит прямые доказательства измены бойфренда, то начнёт нести всё ту чушь из маструбационных рассказов для неудачников, где у Нижней нет других потребностей и мыслей, кроме как ублажить Верхнего. А потому Мойра и измены сочтёт себя обязанной терпеть безропотно, и самой бойфренду верность хранить, и ложиться под кого угодно по его приказу. "Потому что Низ существует для удовольствия Верха, а не наоборот" и "Настоящая Нижняя получает удовольствие только через удовольствие Верхнего". И прочий бред того же сорта, который существует только в дрянной БДСМ-литературе и порнофильмах. Я понимаю, что такие вещицы возбуждают и ублажают эмоции БДСМ-щиков, но все адекватные Тематики всегда проводят чёткую разделительную линию между дроч-фантазией, игрой и реальностью, а потому не пытаются воплотить прочитанное и просмотренное в эротические взаимодействия, и тем более в повседневную жизнь».  
     Прозвенел звонок.  
     Элис отдала учебник библиотекарше и пошла в класс. «Трейси говорила, что на каждом нормальном БДСМ-сайте множество статей о том, как отличить Тему от насилия и манипуляции. Но Мойра всегда считала себя умнее других, а потому явно в них не заглядывала. Ещё Трейси говорила, что на БДСМ-сайтах громче всех орут и везде лезут с поучениями профессиональные жертвы и потенциальные насильники. Первые — потому что ничего больше не умеют, кроме как быть несчастными, и ленятся учиться жить иначе. А чтобы не было обидно видеть, как у других всё складывается намного лучше, хотят всех превратить в жертв. Насильники хотят заполучить в жертвы новеньких, а потому пытаются запудрить им мозги всеми этими байками реальности рабства, большей ценности Верхних по сравнению с Нижними, отрицают равнозначность обоих партнёров. Насильники даже пытаются убедить новичков, что в БДСМ не нужны стоп-слово и принцип "Добровольно, Безопасно, Разумно"».  
     Элис вздохнула.  
     «Всё это понятно. Вопрос только в том, как Мойру заставить если не в полицию заявить на бойфренда, то хотя бы выкинуть его из своей жизни без права на возвращение. И как можно скорее, пока он не втянул эту дуру в криминал».  
     Но никаких идей, как спасать сестру, у Элис не было. Как и уверенности в том, что Мойра уже не совершила преступления.

Продолжение у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/18-t198.html 


End file.
